One hundred flowers
by Takikate
Summary: Recueil de oneshots lemoneux consacrés à divers couples Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Titre_ _: One hundred flowers_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating_ _: NC-17_

_Résume_ _: Recueil de oneshots lemoneux consacrés à divers couples_

_Warning_ _: Yaoi… J'y déverse toute mon innocence_

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, d'Hino Matsuri, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

_Note de l'auteur __: Diverses mises en scènes, inspirées par divers manga… _

_En espérant que ça vous plaise…_

Chapitre 1 : Be my lover and hold me tight…

_Un costume noir foncé signé Armani_

- Zero-kun je t'en prie, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide… Tu ne laisserais pas ton vieil ami dans la merde, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je travaille sur un gros projet en ce moment, je te signale… Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de jouer à l'host dans ton club de merde ?

_Une chemise en soie rouge légèrement ouverte, laissant apercevoir un torse viril__._

- Pardon ? Tu ne disais pas ça, quand le club de merde comme tu l'appelles t'aidait à financer tes études…

- Ce n'est pas la même chose… Et il y a un moment je te signale…

- Je vois… Très bien… Je suis sûr que papa sera très heureux d'apprendre ce que son petit protégé pense de son business

- Ca suffit Kain, ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

_Des souliers en cuir noir signés Gucci_

- Je sais que tu es vraiment occupé mais là… j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

- Ouais…

- Allez, je reçois beaucoup d'invités importants demain et comme par hasard j'ai 3 hôtes qui sont malades ! S'il te plait, juste pour une soirée… tu es ma dernière chance , Kiryuu

- T'abuses vraiment… Ca fait quatre ans que je n'ai pas fait ça… Je ne suis pas sure que…

_Des cheveux mi-longs argentés, une frange sur le front_

- T'inquiètes… Ca va vite revenir tu vas voir… Après tout, tu étais l'un des meilleurs à l'époque, tu te rappelles ? Et puis, papa sera tellement content si je lui dis que tu reviens nous filer un coup de main… Si tu savais à quel point il était heureux quand il a appris que tu avais eu une promotion

- Impossible !!! Ca fait des lustres que je n'ai pas parlé à Ichijô-san.

_Un rubis à l'oreille droite, un parfum masculin et envoutant_

- Bof tu connais papa… Il ne le montre peut-être pas mais il t'adore… Je l'ai plusieurs fois surpris en train de parler de toi avec ton père adoptif, Kaien Cross

- Quoi !!!

- Enfin… Kiryuu je dois y aller là… mais promets moi d'y réfléchir… J'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup là.

_Une légère touche de Kohl pour avoir un regard irrésistible… Et c'est partit…_

- Bonjour Madame, bienvenue au « One-hundred-flowers Club », Zero, pour vous servir… fit-il en posant un chaste baiser sur la main de la cliente.

- Woowww, Kain-san !!! C'est un nouvel hôte... Ahhhhh !!!! Qu'il est beau !!!! Zero-kun, je peux t'appeler comme ça, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr… C'est toujours un plaisir, d'entendre des paroles aussi flatteuses, de la part d'une aussi belle jeune dame…

- Ne sois pas aussi froid tu sais… Appelle moi Mariah…

- Mariah-sama… Désirez-vous boire quelque chose…?

- Ouiiiiiii !!!!! J'ai la gorge sèche tout à coup ! Kain…. Champagne !!! Viens par là Zero-kun… assied-toi près de moi… Je veux tout savoir sur toi…

Kain s'inclina respectueusement et chuchota à l'oreille de Zero, avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne la cliente.

- Mariah Valentine, la fille du richissime industriel…. Sois très gentil avec elle, c'est une de nos meilleures clientes. Rien de spécial, sauf qu'elle a les mains un peu baladeuses quand elle boit plus que de raison

- Je vais te tuer Akatsuki !

- Bon courage... Zerooo-kun fit l'autre en s'éloignant.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Zero avala rapidement un comprimé. Cette femme était un vrai pot de colle, elle n'avait pas arrêté de se coller à lui, de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Elle était même allée jusqu'à le forcer à boire pour l'accompagner, et Dieu sait qu'elle buvait comme un trou. Résultat il avait un petit mal de tête et se sentait légèrement saoul. Un petit tour au toilettes du club, puis il allait pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui, et dormir quelques heures avant de retourner au boulot.

Pendant qu'il libérait sa pauvre vessie complètement à bout, il remarqua avec contrariété qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre qui le gênait vraiment… il était tout simplement agacé par les regards curieux que ce dernier jetait sur votre entrejambe.

« C'est quoi son problème à celui-là » pensa l'hôte en se dépêchant de terminer et de ranger _ses petites affaires_ à la place où elles devraient être.

Vivement qu'il se lave les mains et disparaisse de ce club de dégénéré !

- Zero-kun ? C'est cela ? fit l'inconnu en ouvrant à son tour le robinet d'eau.

Ce n'est qu'à se moment qu'il se retrouva vers l'homme, bien décidé à lui dire une parole très gentille qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt.

- Ou… Oui…

Ces yeux… Cette bouche… Ce visage… Il en était presque choqué

- Le club ferme bientôt ses portes n'est ce pas ?

- En effet…

Eh… Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à rougir comme un adolescent !

- C'est dommage… J'aurais aimé.. discuter un peu avec vous mais… il semblerait que vous ayez été très occupé toute la soirée…

Satané Mariah !

- … Si ca ne vous dérange pas… On pourrait aller boire un verre… quelque part…

_« Mais je travaille moi… demain… et il est déjà 1h du matin »_

- Bien sûr… Je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu…

- Bien… dans cinq minutes… devant l'entrée principale ?

- Pas de problème… à tout de suite !

**Plus tard…**

A peine une heure avait suffit pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans cette chambre d'hôtel, se jetant l'un sur l'autre comme des loups affamés. L'alcool étant un puissant désinhibiteur, Zero se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il faisait : c'était comme si ces yeux le faisaient sombrer dans une puissante folie, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il désirait ce corps à un tel point qu'il en avait mal. Les vêtements volèrent sans plus de cérémonie dans la pièce et le lit fut rapidement mit à contribution.

- Zero-kun… essayait de protester l'autre, pendant que les dents de l'hôte s'attaquaient violemment au téton droit.

- C'est de ça que tu avais envie, n'est ce pas ?

- Non… Ah.. fit l'autre, en sursautant…

- Ne me mens pas… J'ai bien remarqué comme tu regardais ma queue… dans les toilettes. Ne t'inquiète pas… je vais te donner ce que tu veux… mais avant… fit-il en descendant le long du torse…

- …

- Laisse moi goûter la tienne… fit-il en engloutissant entièrement la virilité dressée de l'autre.

Ne se laissant pas distraire par les mouvements de bassins de l'autre, il suçait, léchait , caressait le morceau de chair avec une délectation presque perverse. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire ça ! Il n'avait pas eu d'amants depuis un bon moment et son travail l'occupait tellement qu'il n'avait pas le temps de sortir s'amuser _avec d'autres garçons de son âge_. Mais là, ce qu'il avait dans la bouche compensait fortement toutes ces semaines d'abstinence. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire le plaisir qu'il ressentait à sentir ce morceau de chair grossir lentement dans sa bouche… il avait oublié à quel point cette odeur, ce gout salé et unique enivrait ses sens. Rien que de voir la petite tête rouge, il sentait que l'orgasme était imminent, et il ne pouvait que qu'attendre avec impatience ce moment chéri où il pourrait enfin recueillir dans sa bouche ce cru de haute qualité dont il avait été privé pendant si longtemps.

Lui même était tellement dur qu'il en avait mal. Sa queue, frustré par ces moments de longue abstinence exprimait elle aussi son impatience par des mouvements brusques et nerveux, pendant que les gouttes qui s'en échappaient souillaient progressivement les beaux draps blancs. Sentant que lui même n'allait plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps, il laissa sa langue glisser vers l'intimité de son partenaire, frôlant au passage les belles couilles rose et dures à souhait, sur lesquelles il aurait aimé passer un peu plus de temps, s'il était pas aussi pressé.

Comment était ce possible d'être aussi fasciné par un corps ?Il venait à peine de rencontrer cet homme et voilà qu'il était déjà envouté… Ce corps blanc, mince, viril, musclé était tout simplement divin. Chaque toucher le rendait encore plus fou, chaque coup de langue augmentait la tension dans son bas-ventre… Et puis cet antre ! Par tous les forces de la natures réunies !!! On aurait dit que c'était une étoffe rare, tellement c'était chaud, tellement c'était doux à l'intérieur. S'il arrivait à peine à avoir la force de retirer ses doigts, comment réagirait sa queue une fois à l'intérieur ? Ca en était trop… Il n'en pouvait plus.

Vraisemblablement, c'était aussi le cas de l'autre qui, enivré par ces caresses divines, ne semblait plus pouvoir contrôler ces accès de chaleur et ces frissons de plaisirs qui traversaient maintenant tout son être. C'est comme si cet homme par ses caresses, arrivait à briser toutes ses barrières naturelles et à réchauffer son cœur mort. Cette atmosphère, ce désir naturel presque sauvage, cette possessivité le désarmait complètement. N'arrivant plus à supporter cette tension dans son bas ventre, il bascula son partenaire en dessous de lui, interrompant les va–et-vient de la langue perverse dans son intimité, lui colla un baiser qui lui vola ses dernières résistances puis enfin, laissa lentement glisser son sublime corps sur la virilité douloureusement tendue de l'hôte.

Ca en était trop pour notre pauvre Zero qui, comprimé dans ce fourreau de chair, gouttait littéralement à ce qu'on pourrait appeler un second paradis. Comment pouvait-il résister à cela ? Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait déjà déversé son plaisir dans son ami. Putain comment pouvait-il aussi faible ? Pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé le partenaire idéal, voici qu'il se comportait comme un adolescent… Se couvrant le visage de ses mains, incapable de se résigner à se retirer de cet antre brulant et trop honteux pour regarder son partenaire dans les yeux, il eut cependant un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud affluer sur sa poitrine. Visiblement dans le même état que lui, le partenaire en question, exténué, se laissa aller sur la poitrine de l'hôte, décidé à ne pas laisser s'éteindre cette flamme, capable de réchauffer son pauvre corps solitaire.

_La nuit fut longue… et agitée…_

Même quelques jours après, Zero pensait à cette histoire avec un léger pincement au cœur. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de passer la nuit avec un homme, et un inconnu de surcroit ? Et pire encore… Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de disparaître comme ça, à peine le jour levé, comme un voleur ?

- Allo ?

- Kiryuu !

- Kain ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?

- Oh ça va calme-toi… J'appelais juste pour te remercier... Tu es parti tellement vite la dernière fois qu'on n'a pas pu se voir… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

- Désolé, j'ai plus vraiment l'habitude de boire autant… Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien…

- Ah je vois… Au fait Mariah a été ravie… Si un jour tu venais à en avoir marre de ton boulot, je t'embauche sans hésiter…

- C'est ça oui… C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

- Ne sois pas aussi froid… Je voulais savoir si tu avais un moment un de ces quatre… On pourrait sortir et s'amuser, comme au bon vieux temps !

- Désolé, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps… Je t'appelle dès que j'ai un moment.

- Ok… à bientôt alors. Prends le temps de reposer quand même, t'as pas l'air très bien…

- T'inquiète… à bientôt

Qu'est ce qu'il croyait au juste ? Que ce type dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom aurait cherché à le retrouver/contacter ? C'était juste une passade, un coup d'un soir, ils s'étaient bien amusés et ça s'arrêtait là , n'est ce pas? Et puis d'ailleurs, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça, avec le boulot de dingue qu'il avait. Il devait présenter un gros projet, de plusieurs millions de yens à un important client, et les enjeux étaient trop importants pour qu'il se laisse distraire par des choses aussi insignifiantes.

_Mais alors… pourquoi ne pouvait-il oublier ce regard ?_

_**Le jour J**_

Zero rassemblait méticuleusement ses notes et documents dans la salle de réunion. Il profitait des quelques minutes avant que le sponsor n'arrive pour vérifier que tout était en place.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ryu-kun, je suis sûr tout va bien se passer lui fit son patron en lui donnant une petite tape à l'épaule.

- Merci Touga-sensei. Répondit-il simplement, évitant de montrer à quel point ce simple geste pouvait le rassurer…

_9h49… Ils devraient bientôt être là…_

- Kiryuu-kun !!! s'écria une petite voix dans son dos

- Yuuki-san? fit-il en se retournant vers la porte.

- Je sais, je suis un peu en avance… Je suis juste venue voir si tout allait bien et si possible te donner un coup de main pour les derniers préparatifs avant que mon frè… enfin le patron arrive. Fit la jeune fille d'un air enjoué

- C'est très gentil de ta part, tu n'aurais pas du te déranger pour si peu de choses…

- Non au contraire, nous avons travaillé tous les deux sur ce projet, c'est normal qu'on se soutienne n'est ce pas ?

- Merci… fit sincèrement le jeune homme

_9h58… _

- Kiryuu-kun, regarde qui je t'emmène… cria la jeune fille à notre ami qui écoutait attentivement les dernières recommandations de son patron avant la présentation.

Surpris, et absorbé la conversation, il ne parut pas avoir clairement comprit ce que sa collège semblait lui dire…

- Tu …. Fit-il, d'un air distrait, en se retournant

….

_Non ce n'était pas vrai !!! Qu'on ne lui dise pas que…_

- Je disais que je te présente mon frè… enfin le patron, Kaname KURAN-sama

_Pitié non !!! Tout sauf ça !!!_

- Kuran-sama, je suis heureux de faire enfin connaissance…

- Moi de même Kiryuu-san. Yuuki m'a fait tellement d'éloges à votre sujet, il me tardait de vous rencontrer

- Mais je vous en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi…

Après tout le Zero hôte et le Zero manager étaient tellement différents qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il le reconnaisse.

Et apparemment c'était le cas…

La présentation fut un succès. N'était ce pas suffisant ?

Bien sûr que si…

Alors pourquoi sa poitrine lui faisait aussi mal ? Pourquoi le seul fait de rencontrer le regard de cet homme lui donnait envie de pleurer ?

- Kiryuu-kun tu viens prendre un verre avec nous ?

- Non merci Touga-sensei… je suis un peu fatigué, je pense que je vais rentrer…

_Plus jamais d'alcool…_

- Je comprends, tu t'es beaucoup investit pour la réussite de ce projet… Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'excuserais auprès de Kuran-sama. Repose toi bien…

- Merci…

**Plus tard**

Zero s'affala sur le canapé, après avoir avalé un comprimé. Il avait mal sans ressentir aucune douleur franche et il étouffait littéralement sous le débardeur dont il se débarrassa très rapidement, restant torse nu.

_Ding dong_

« Pitié non… pas maintenant »

…

_Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong ding dong_

Kain à coup sûr…. Cet imbécile était le seul à pouvoir se permettre de se pointer chez lui et faire autant de grabuge. Et il ne perdait rien pour attendre… pensait-il en marchant d'un pas énervé vers la porte.

- Kain... tu vas arrêter de foutre le bordel et me laisser déprimer en paix ? cracha-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

- …

_Merde…_

- Kuran-sama ???!!

- Tu ne m'invites pas à rentrer ?

- Bien sûr… Entrez , installez-vous ! Excusez le désordre,… je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite….Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Ca ira… merci

- Mais qu'est ce qui… ?

- On m'a dit que Kiryuu-san était un peu souffrant , donc je suis passé prendre des nouvelles.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû… Ce n'est rien de bien grave…

_Qu'est ce qu'il avait à le regarder comme cela…_

- Bien… Je suis plutôt rassuré, donc je vais m'en aller… fit l'homme en se levant

- Merci de vous soucier de…

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un superbe coup de poing et une magnifique gifle l'envoyèrent valser sur le canapé. Complètement déboussolé, le pauvre jeune homme leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son interlocuteur :

- Tu ne trouves pas que cette comédie a assez duré , Kiryuu-san ou devrais-je plutôt dire… Zero-kun !

_Merde !!! Il savait…_

- Tu t'es bien moqué de moi hein ?

- ?

- Me dire… Me faire… toutes ces choses et ensuite disparaître à la première occasion venue… Pour ensuite prétendre que rien ne s'est passé !

- …

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans cet host club ? Tu étais à la recherche d'un « bon coup », c'est ça ?

- Non !!!

- S'il n'y avait que ça qui t'intéressait, pourquoi est ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit franchement ? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as dit toutes… ces choses…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots, la colère s'effaçait progressivement de son visage, pendant que la tristesse et la douleur prenaient place.

- Si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi… pourquoi m'avoir laissé… espérer… Pourquoi m'avoir laissé croire que … continua Kaname, ému au point de ne pouvoir terminer ses phrases.

Zero, impuissant et honteux, détourna la tête pour ne pas rencontrer ces yeux… Il avait tellement mal lui même… qu'il en restait sans voix…

- Je suis désolé… Je reconnais ne pas avoir été tout à fait honnête avec toi…

- …

- Tu as pu constater que je ne suis ni aussi beau, ni aussi distingué, ni aussi attrayant que le Zero que tu as connu ce soir là…

- …

- J'ai juste revêtu la casquette d'hôte pour donner un coup de main à un ami… Je ne cherchais pas… Pour tout te dire, je serais directement rentré chez moi si tu ne m'avais pas abordé…

- …

- J'avais un peu bu et j'étais tellement excité que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te l'avouer avant qu'on ne monte dans la chambre… Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute…

- …

- Généralement les hommes qui fréquentent les Host-club, sont des gens importants, avec d'énormes responsabilités familiales et sociales. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de s'engager dans une relation sur le long terme… Je n'ai jamais aimé les relations d'une nuit, encore moins les relations basées uniquement sur le sexe…

_Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? C'était quoi ce gout salé dans sa bouche ?_

- … Mais pour je ne sais quelles raisons, j'ai accepté ta proposition… Je ne connaissais pas tes réelles intentions, ni ton identité, ni même ton nom … mais ça me suffisait, parce que j'étais décidé à ne prendre que tu voudrais bien me donner….

- Zero. !!

- Cette nuit était idyllique pour moi et… peut-être que j'ai été trop lâche pour pouvoir affronter la réalité le lendemain matin … fit le jeune homme en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

- Zero… je suis désolé… je ne voulais … fit-il en s'accroupissant, pour se mettre au même niveau que son amant

_Il pouvait sentir ces douces mains se poser sur les siennes_

- Comment as-tu pu une seule seconde douter de mes sentiments ? Tu n'as aucune idée de l'enfer que j'ai pu vivre ensuite… penser à toi chaque secondes, chaque minutes… Et puis te rencontrer à nouveau… ce matin… dans ces conditions… Et tu as le culot de me faire passer pour le dernier des enfoi…

Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase que ses bras furent plaqués sur le rebord du canapé, libérant son visage et plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.

- Si je te disais que tu me plaisais et que je voulais être avec toi, qu'est ce que tu me répondrais… demanda ce dernier, on ne peut plus sérieux…

_Ce n'était pas vrai… Il rêvait n'est ce pas ?_

**Le lendemain…**

Debout, sous la douche, les yeux fermés et les deux mains plaquées contre le mur, Zero se laissait enivrer par le bruit, la sensation de l'eau tiède qui coulait sur sa peau. C'était comme s'il flottait complètement, submergé par le bonheur. Une histoire d'amour… avec un homme aussi riche et aussi puissant…. Etait ce réellement raisonnable ?

Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque deux mains vinrent se poser sur sa taille, et son dos fut parcouru de baiser…

- L'espace d'une seconde, je pensais que tu t'étais encore volatilisé !

- On est chez moi ici je te le rappelle !

- C'est vrai… Mais tu sais… je suis très peu rationnel lorsqu'il s'agit de toi !

- ?

- Je veux faire l'amour tous les soirs… Dormir dans tes bras… Me réveiller à tes côtés chaque matin…

- C'est très alléchant, mais je crains que ce ne soit malheureusement pas possible…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es un homme très occupé et je doute qu'on puisse se voir aussi régulièrement… fit Zero en se retournant et en lui posant un chaste baiser sur la bouche…

L'homme se raidit et parut réfléchir un moment, puis déclara…

- Tu pourrais venir vivre avec moi…

- Quoi ?

- La maison est assez grande … tu auras tout l'espace dont tu auras besoin. Et tu pourras toujours utiliser une de mes voitures au cas où c'est trop éloigné de ton lieu de travail… A moins tu préfères que je t'en achète une ? Peut-être que tu aimerais autre chose aussi ? Je sais … je vais te donner une de mes cartes de crédit, comme ça tu pourras t'en servir à chaque fois que tu en aura envie…

- Kaname …

- Je vais demander à Yuuki de s'occuper du déménagement, comme ça tu n'auras à t'occuper de rien !

- Kaname… C'est très gentil mais…

- Mais… ?

_C'était quoi ce regard de tueur ? Et pourquoi son étreinte devenait aussi douloureuse ?_

- Tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi ?

- Non… mais… c'est peut-être un peu tôt non ?

- Je vois… Excuse moi de t'ennuyer… fit l'autre en le relâchant brusquement et en sortant de la douche

_Merde… Qu'est qu'il avait encore dit !_

- Kaname… Attends ! fit-il en refermant le robinet de douche et se précipitant dans la chambre à coucher, sans oublier d'attraper une serviette au passage.

Trop tard, l'amant en question, vexé par sa remarque avait déjà commencé à se rhabiller

- Kaname, ne le prends pas comme ça !

- Et comment veux-tu que je le prenne ? Tu penses réellement que ça me suffirait de te voir une fois de temps en temps….

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Je pensais que tes sentiments étaient sincères… Que tu voulais qu'on soit ensemble…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas douter de mes sentiments !

- C'est quoi le problème alors ?

- C'est juste que… Je pensais qu'on pourrait attendre de se connaître un peu mieux…

- Parce que tu penses qu'on se connaitra mieux en se voyant une fois par semaine… ou par mois… ?

- … mais se précipiter n'est pas non plus une solution, tu le sais très bien !

- Je sais… Mais c'est juste que… je ne veux pas te perdre Zero… fit Kaname en se laissant aller désespérément sur le rebord du lit

_Pourquoi ces mots ressemblaient à un cri de détresse ?_

- Je sais que ça peut te paraître stupide mais… j'ai besoin de toi… Est ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

- …

- Ne me repousse pas… je t'en prie…

_Pourquoi son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il arrivait à peine à respirer ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de prendre son amant dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec fougue._

- Kaname… je pense que tu ne m'as compris… je serais extrêmement heureux de vivre à tes côtés… Mais c'est juste que c'est tellement nouveau pour moi… J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps…

- Combien de temps?

- Je ne sais pas… quelques semaines… tout au plus. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir très longtemps, moi non plus…

- Hum… Je suis très contrarié…

- Je sais… et je ferais de mon mieux pour me faire pardonner…

- Si tu commençais tout de suite…

- ?

- …. Ecarte les jambes…. J'ai envie de toi…

- … A vos ordres Kaname-sama !

- Ah mon cher Zero, j'ai bien peur de ne plus pouvoir me passer de toi… Plus jamais je ne te laisserais t'échapper…

- … mais j'y compte bien, mon amour…

- Oh Zero… Dis le… encore une fois…

Fin

__________________________________________________________________________

_**Oh… J'ai honte !!! **_

_**Inventer toute cette histoire d'amour rien que pour supporter le lemon. (Oui parce que c'était ce qui était prévu au départ).**_

_**J'espère que les autres chapitres seront moins ennuyeux…**_

_**Pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions, ce oneshot est principalement inspiré de « Watashi ni nita dare ka » de Masara Minase , traduit par Dangerous Pleasure.**_

_**Taki**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre_ _: One hundred flowers_

_Fandom_ _: Vampire Knight_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating_ _: NC-17_

_Résume_ _: Recueil de oneshots lemoneux consacrés à divers couples_

_Warning_ _: Yaoi… J'y déverse toute mon innocence_

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, d'Hino Matsuri, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

_Note de l'auteur __: Ce deuxième chapitre est inspiré du Manga __Motto Midara ni Shitsukemashou- chap. 4__ (et non de l'Anime __Fish in the trap__, comme le titre pourrait le laisser croire) et de mes modestes connaissances en la matière… Du coup, si ce que je décris ne colle pas tout à fait à la réalité, et je m'en excuse d'avance. Le langage peut paraître aussi assez cru à certain moment, mais cela me paraît tout à fait justifié, le but de ces séances étant justement de pouvoir s'exprimer librement… _

_En espérant que ça vous plaise…_

Chapitre 2 : Cat in the trap

Ayant été adopté et ayant grandit dans une famille extrêmement modeste, Ichiru avait un caractère extrêmement différent de son frère, Zero. L'amour, l'amitié ou autres sentiments n'avaient eu, jusque là du moins, que très peu d'importance dans sa vie. En toute circonstance il gardait la tête froide, un calme qui vous gèlerait sur place, et analysait ses émotions, tout comme celles des autres, de façon froide et rationnelle. Si cette qualité avait énormément contribué à son succès en tant que médecin-thérapeute, elle lui desservait complètement dans sa vie sentimentale. Mais il n'en avait que faire, parce qu'il avait une conception très cynique de la chose. Mais enfin… ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y croyait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas filer un coup de main aux autres. Et si en plus il était payé pour ça…

- Bon, si je récapitule, tu es raide dingue amoureux de lui… Et tu ne supportes pas de ne pas le voir plus régulièrement…

- C'est un peu rapide comme raisonnement non ?

- Je suis désolé Zero, mais je ne fais que retranscrire ce que tu me racontes depuis une heure déjà…

- Tu me dis si je t'ennuie…

- Ce n'est pas ça mais j'ai un rendez-vous dans deux heures, et j'aimerais bien que ton problème soit réglé avant que je m'en aille. Alors si tu commençais par accepter la cause réelle du problème, on gagnerait un peu plus de temps…

- Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais des gants avec un petit frère assez lâche pour ne pas reconnaître ses sentiments alors qu'ils sont plus qu'évidents et qui assez radin pour user des services d'un spécialiste sans pour autant vouloir en payer le prix…

- Parce que je dois payer peut-être pour me confier à mon seul et unique frère !

- Non… mais dans ce cas accepte d'être traité comme un frère et non comme un client.

_Silence…_

- Tu es dur avec moi… Je te dirais plus rien…

- Regardez moi ça, un vrai bébé. Quand je te dis que les Cross t'ont trop gâté…

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile peut-être ?

- Ce n'est pas en te compliquant la vie que tu y arriveras non plus!

- Je sais mais…

- Zero… arrête de te prendre la tête inutilement et parle lui en…

- Et s'il ne m'aime plus ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne t'aimerait plus… Mais ça risque d'arriver très bientôt si tu n'arrêtes de te comporter comme une lycéenne indécise.

- C'est qui la lycéenne ? fit un Zero, on-ne-peut-plus-menaçant…

- Tu vois, si tu le regardais avec ces yeux déterminés … Je suis sûr qu'il comprendrait à coup sûr tes sentiments…

….

_**Deux heures plus tard…**_

- Vous êtes en retard, Dr Kiryuu !!

- Désolé …. Un imprévu de dernière minute…

- Ce n'est pas grave… Le patient a appelé pour prévenir qu'il aurait du retard. Vous avez quelques minutes pour vous préparer…

- Je file… Au fait qu'est ce que c'est que ça ..? fit le médecin en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'immense bouquet de fleur qui ornait le secrétariat

- Ah ça… C'est un cadeau de Shiki !

- Shiki ?

- Oups pardon ! Mr Senri !

- … Ah… le top model ?

- Ouiii !!! Il s'est rappelé de la date de mon anniversaire. Ce n'est pas trop mignon ?

- Hm… Rima… c'est interdit de flirter avec les clients…

- « pas recommandé », pour être précis…

- Ah oui ?

- C'est ce qui est marqué sur le règlement intérieur en tout cas. Et puis je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à accepter un petit cadeau de temps en temps…

- Mais bien sûr… Bon j'y vais…

_**Plus tard…**_

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Monsieur Akatsuki ?

- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Kain !

- Bien… comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois, Kain ?

- Un peu mieux…

- Un peu ?

- En fait… j'ai rompu avec ma copine !

- Vous m'en voyez désolé !

- Non non, ne le soyez pas… On ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça de toute façon…

- …

- Elle était gentille… mais côté sexe ça n'allait vraiment plus !

- …

- Du moins techniquement ça allait… Mais comment dire… C'est moi… c'est de mon côté que ça bloquait !

- Je vous écoute…

- Enfin je veux dire… Je suis de ces hommes qui aiment vraiment… voire adorent le sexe ! J'ai besoin de le faire très régulièrement, voire plusieurs fois par jour. Et ça n'a pas changé, même avec ces crises d'angoisses …

- Continuez…

- Malgré les apparences, je n'aime pas batifoler de gauche à droite, donc j'avais besoin d'une partenaire qui puisse me satisfaire dans tous les sens du terme.

- Et ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Non, tout allait bien, on s'entendait bien physiquement comme mentalement… Bref tout allait comme sur des roulettes du moins jusqu'il y a un mois, quand j'ai commencé à faire ces rêves !

- Ces rêves ?

- Oui ces rêves… Où je baise littéralement quelqu'un d'autre !

- …

- Oups excusez moi pour le langage

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça… Dites les choses juste comme vous les ressentez !

- Donc je fais ce rêve pratiquement toutes les nuits. Et je ne vous dis pas dans quel état je me réveille les matins !

- …

- Pire que lorsque j'étais adolescent. Je bande tellement dur que je dois me branler et jouir plusieurs fois avant de me calmer.

- Je vois… Et votre copine dans tout ça ? Ne vous aidait-elle pas à vous _sentir mieux_ ?

- J'y viens… Théoriquement si… mais ce n'était pas pareil… Je n'étais pas aussi excité et…

- Et ?

- … Il se trouve que… Cette personne dans mes rêves, qui m'obsède et dont le corps me rend fou…

- …

- … est …en fait … un homme …

- Un homme ?

- Etonnant non ? Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention aux hommes… Une fois de temps en temps ça peut arriver, mais tous les jours, depuis un mois ?

- Pourquoi ne m'en avez vous pas parlé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? c'était bien il y a deux semaines, si je me rappelle bien ?

- C'est que … C'est un peu… embarrassant !

- Pourquoi ?

- … Parce que cette personne est belle et bien réelle !

- Oh mais je vous rassure, il n'y a rien de mal à cela…. Un de vos employés, je présume ?

- Un hôte, vous voulez dire ?

- Si je peux m'exprimer ainsi…

- Pas du tout… C'est quelqu'un de très ordinaire…

- Vraiment ? Quelqu'un de votre entourage alors ?

- Je…

- Je comprends votre embarras. Mais dites-vous que le fait d'en discuter vous aidera certainement à mieux comprendre ce qui vous arrive…

- …

- Et si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'irais pas le crier sous les toits… fit l'homme aux cheveux argentés en souriant, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Vous avez raison… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en fais toute une histoire… Après tout, ce ne sont que mes fantaisies…

- …

- Voilà… en fait cette personne dont je rêve… et avec laquelle je fais toutes ces choses…

- …

- …

- …

- … est en fait vous, docteur Kiryuu

S'il n'était pas assis, le pauvre médecin serait certainement tombé ! Qu'il soit le fantasme de vieux vicieux, vieilles filles et autres frustrés de la vie, ça il pouvait le comprendre. Mais qu'un aussi beau jeune homme, physiquement et mentalement plutôt bien portant, travaillant chaque jour avec des dizaines d'hôtes tous aussi magnifiques les uns que les autres se rabatte sur lui, ça c'était vraiment quelque chose d'inédit.

- En fait, en y faisant bien attention, j'ai commencé à faire ces rêves peu après qu'on se soit rencontré… enfin notre première consultation je voulais dire…

- …

- Tout va bien, docteur ?

- Oui… allez-y, continuez…

- En fait, les rêves commencent toujours de façon banale… Je veux dire… On dîne ensemble, vous me racontez votre journée, moi la mienne…

- …

- Ensuite on fait la vaisselle, on regarde un film ou la télé ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre… Rien de bien méchant jusque là !

- ….

- Et puis il y a toujours un truc : un geste, un regard, une parole qui déclenche tout…

- …

- …Vous êtes tellement sensible… Un seul baiser suffit à vous embraser…

- …

- J'ai à peine besoin de vous toucher, que vous vous frottez à moi, tel un chat… mon chaton à moi tout seul…

- …

- Vos bras sont aussi accueillants que mille personnes…

- …

- Votre peau est douce et chaude, votre visage rouge comme une tomate, et vos yeux brillants de désir me regardent d'un air suppliant…

- …

- Je veux que vous me parliez, que me disiez que m'aimez, que vous avez envie de moi… Mais en même temps, ce regard me rend complètement fou. Votre corps mince n'arrête pas de se tortiller en dessous de moi…

- …

- Les gémissements qui s'échappent de votre bouche me font complètement perdre la tête. A cet instant, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de vous faire crier, gémir, encore et encore… jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliiez de m'arrêter.

- …

- Je vous débarrasse rapidement de vos vêtements et commence à caresser les petits morceaux de chair rose… Pendant ce temps, ma main s'attarde sur votre derrière musclé et ferme, qui n'arrête pas de gigoter… Me suppliant de vous pénétrer …

- …

- Parce que je dois dire que vous êtes de ces hommes purement « anaux », incapables de jouir pleinement sans profonde stimulation à l'arrière…

_Ben dites donc !_

- Et si on en parlais de ce derrière… Cette vilaine partie de votre corps qui à peine lubrifiée, m'aspire littéralement !

- …

- Les bruits, la tête que vous faites à ce moment… valent toutes les richesses du monde !

- …

- Vous êtes tellement chaud… et passionné !

- …

- Ah si vous savez docteur comme je me sens heureux à ce moment là ! Mentalement comme physiquement…

- …

- Je veux dire, aucune femme ne m'a jamais comblé de cette façon… Docteur ?

- … Euh… Oui !

- Vous êtes tout rouge ! Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas… C'est juste que… je ne suis pas très habitué à être le sujet des fantasmes de mes patients …

- Vraiment ? C'est impossible ! Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas assez courageux… ou alors aussi idiots que moi pour vous l'avouer !

- Pardon ?

- Enfin… Je veux dire… C'est étonnant que quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant que vous n'ai pas eu ce genre de cas auparavant…

- …

- Mais enfin…

- …

- Je suis très heureux… d'être… le premier…

Ichiru ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir suite à cette dernière remarque et prit la décision de fuir lâchement ce regard qui le fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise lors d'une consultation et pour être franc, la première des choses qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de sortir en courant de la pièce et de piquer une tête dans de l'eau extrêmement glacée, et ce même si la température extérieure environnait les 10 degrés.

Heureusement pour lui, Rima frappa doucement à la porte, comme pour lui signifier que la consultation était terminée. Bénissant intérieurement les cieux, il se dépêcha d'escorter son client à la porte. Il était lui-même tellement choqué qu'il en oublia même de donner au jeune homme les quelques recommandations d'usage, chose qu'il faisait à la fin de chaque consultation. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était vraiment perdu… Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait beau se plonger dans ses bouquins, même s'il trouvait quelques explications rationnelles, rien ne l'aidait à se débarrasser de ce sentiment bizarre qui l'envahissait.

_**Deux semaines plus tard…**_

- Bonjour Mr Akatsuki…

- Dois-je, à chaque fois, vous rappeler de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

- Excusez-moi. Alors comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois, Kain ?

- Plutôt bien…

- Plutôt ?

- Samedi soir, je suis allé dans un bar gay avec un ami…

_Et que ça recommence !_

- J'en avais marre de me branler tous les jours comme un adolescent en pensant à vous...

- …

- Du coup je me suis dit que peut-être que le faire pour de vrai avec un homme me « guérirait »…

- Que s'est-il passé, alors ?

- J'ai fini par en trouver un, qui me plaisait bien…

- …

- Assez beau garçon, de taille moyenne avec des cheveux argentés…

_Comme par hasard…_

- En fait, je dois avouer que j'ai juste choisi celui qui vous ressemblait le plus, et on a terminé dans un hôtel du coin…

- Ca vous a aidé ?

- Terrible !

- C'est à dire ?

- J'avais la nausée quand il m'embrassait, et quand il a commencé à me sucer, j'ai bien cru que j'aillais vomir pour de bon ! Du coup je ne me suis pas gêné pour mettre les voiles, sans demander mon reste !

- Cela veut certainement dire que vous n'êtes pas homosexuel, à la différence de ce que vous croyez…

- C'est ce que j'ai aussi pensé…

- …

- Mais le problème, c'est que dans la nuit j'ai encore fait un de ces rêves…

_Pitié…_

- Vous étiez encore plus sensible, plus chaud, et deux fois plus étroit que les dernières fois!

- …

- J'éprouvais un réel plaisir à vous prendre dans mes bras, à vous caresser, à vous sucer…

- …

- Rien qu'à voir comme vous gémissiez à chaque fois que ma langue effleurait votre intimité… J'en devenais presque fou…

- …

- Etre là… à bouger en vous, à vous faire crier de plaisir, à vous faire jouir dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables… Bonheur serait faible pour décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis…

- …

- Je ne vous dis pas dans quel état je me suis réveillé le matin… Pire qu'un roc… Pour changer de musique, j'ai appelé une fille… qui habite pas loin de chez moi… et que je connais bien…

- …

- Elle n'est pas trop mal faite et assez douée pour ce genre de chose. Le seul problème avec elle c'est qu'elle a un caractère de cochon, mais enfin tant qu'il s'agit de baiser, on s'en fout…

- Et comment ça s'est passé ?

- Mieux qu'avec le gars… techniquement en tout cas... Mais ça ne m'a pas calmé pour autant et mon poignet a encore été mis à contribution, à mon grand regret.

- …

- J'en ai marre… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Et je dois avouer que vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup non plus…

- Oh !

- Excusez-moi… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Mais vous imaginez la frustration que je ressens en voyant l'objet de mes désirs en chair et en os, et en ne pouvant pas le toucher…

- …

- Surtout quand vous prenez ces air désespérés… C'est comme si je me retrouvais en face de mon Ichiru à moi tout seul

_Glup…_

- Je suis… navré…

- Ce n'est pas grave… Je comprends…. Et je dois avouer qu'à défaut de me satisfaire physiquement… Vous parler m'apaise énormément…

- ?

- C'est un peu comme au début de mes rêves… Quand on discute de tout et de rien, en amoureux… Sauf que là, vous ne me parlez jamais de vous…

- …

- Et je ne peux rien vous demander non plus… Même si je m'inquiète énormément pour vous…

- Pour moi ?

- Enfin… Je veux dire… Ces cernes sous vous yeux… Vous devez travailler beaucoup trop non ? Et puis, je pense que vous êtes du style insomniaque, ce qui vous empêche de vous reposer normalement !

Ichiru ne put s'empêcher de sursauter

- J'ai deviné juste on dirait. C'est bizarre… j'ai comme l'impression de vous connaître depuis toujours… Dommage, qu'on ne se soit pas rencontré dans d'autres circonstances !

_C'était quoi ça ? _

Pour le coup, le pauvre médecin commença vraiment à paniquer… Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait au juste ? Pourquoi son cœur s'affolait-il tout à coup ? Pourquoi lui, qui arrivait toujours à garder son calme en toutes circonstances était tellement troublé qu'il en arrivait à peine à parler. Pourquoi se sentait-il fondre progressivement face à ce sourire ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait au juste ?

Encore une fois, il avait été sauvé par le gong ! Que se serait-il passé, qu'aurait-il dit/fait si Rima n'avait pas frappé à temps ? Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de se masturber dans les toilettes de l'hôpital, en fantasmant sur un patient, aussi beau et attrayant qu'il puisse être. Comment pouvait-il s'emballer pour des choses aussi futiles ? Il était vraiment une honte pour sa profession.

- Tout va bien Dr Kiryuu ? vous êtes tout pâle !

- La fatigue certainement…

- Vous êtes sûr ? Je peux toujours annuler vos rendez-vous de cet après-midi si vous ne vous sentez pas bien…

- Non merci Rima… Ca ira !

- Moi je dis que vous travaillez trop. Vous devriez prendre le temps de vous détendre, sortir, vous amuser avec votre petite amie…

_Le pire… c'est qu'il n'avait rien de ce genre… _

- Merci… Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir…

Peut-être pour la première fois de son existence… Il prit conscience du poids de cette solitude… qu'il avait pourtant tant recherché par le passé. Etait-il, lui aussi, en train de succomber à cette douce illusion qu'était l'Amour ?

_**Un mois plus tard…**_

Kain, assis au chaud chez lui regardait distraitement la télévision. Il aurait normalement dû être au Club mais, pour quelque raison, il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur… Et comme Aidou, son cousin et bras droit était sur place, il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

La sonnerie qui retentit le tira de sa léthargie, et il se dirigea avec sa nonchalance habituelle vers la porte pour ouvrir, en espérant que ce ne soit pas Ruka. Dans son état, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à écouter les problèmes de cœur de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait qu'à s'intéresser aux gens qui s'intéressaient à elle pour une fois, ça la changerait. Mais à sa grande surprise :

- Dr Kiryuu !

- Mr Akatsuki… enfin je veux dire Kain…

- …

- Je suis désolé de passer comme ça chez vous, à l'improviste… C'est que vous n'êtes pas venus aux deux dernières séances du coup… je…

- …

- Enfin… je suis désolé de ne pas… Enfin… juste pour vous dire que je comprends que vous ne vouliez plus continuer avec moi…

- …

- Mais laissez-moi au moins vous recommander à certains de mes confrères, qui seront certainement mieux à même de vous aider !

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi ridicule ? Pourquoi se sentait-il tellement troublé et honteux qu'il ne pouvait même pas regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

- Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire… Je vais vous laisser maintenant… Encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé !

- Attendez !

- …

- Vous m'avez l'air gelé, pourquoi n'entreriez vous pas deux minutes ?

- C'est qu'il se fait tard… et j'habite assez loin d'ici alors…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vous y emmènerais plus tard, en voiture…

- Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner…

- Mais pas du tout, je vous assure. Je suppose que vous venez directement de l'hôpital et que vous n'avez pas encore diné…

- En effet…

- Dans ce cas... Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à moi ? Il y en a assez pour deux… et je dois reconnaître que déteste manger tout seul.

- Bien… Je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune raison valable de refuser…

- Comme vous le dites…

Le médecin se retrouva donc bien vite au chaud, devant une superbe fondue qui mijotait tranquillement et dont le fumet odorant le faisait pratiquement saliver…

- Hum… c'est vraiment excellent. Ca faisait longtemps, que je n'en avais pas mangé d'aussi bonne… Je n'aurais jamais deviné que vous étiez un aussi bon cuisinier, Kain… fit le jeune homme aux cheveux argenté, avec un enthousiasme presqu'enfantin

- Vos compliments me font sincèrement plaisir même si je pense que je ne les mérite pas… Mettez-vous à l'aise et mangez autant que vous voudrez…

- Merci beaucoup…

Le repas se déroula gaiement, le formalisme fut très vite oublié et les deux hommes discutèrent de choses et d'autres, comme l'auraient fait de vieux amis. Malheureusement, ils furent très vite rattrapés par le temps et Ichiru, après avoir filé un coup de main à son hôte pour la vaisselle et le rangement, s'empressa de prendre congé.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ?

- Ne t'embête pas pour ça, je prendrais un taxi… Il y a une station pas très loin d'ici…

- Bien… Merci d'être passé en tout cas, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée…

- Moi de même…

Pourquoi avait-il une boule dans la gorge ? Pourquoi restait-il planté là sans savoir quoi dire, comme un idiot ? Encore une fois, c'est Kain, qui brisa la glace…

- … mais je dois avouer que je suis très contrarié !

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que dans mes rêves, ça ne se termine jamais aussi tristement…

Etait-il en train de lui tendre une perche ? Que devait-il faire, dans une situation pareille ?

Il ne put retenir un frisson, lorsque les longs doigts fins écartèrent les quelques mèches rebelles qui lui voilaient la vue… les intentions de son hôte étaient plus que claires…

- Kain… je te promets de te recommander à des gens qui pourront d'aider… Mais … je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire de plus…

- Pourquoi aller chercher aussi loin quand tu pourrais guérir mes tourments d'un seul geste ?… fit brusquement le jeune homme en attirant le médecin dans ses bras.

- Kain… je…

- Ou alors préfèrerais-tu que je passes la soirée à me caresser en pensant à toi…?

Pourquoi se sentait-il réagir face à ces douces paroles ? Pourquoi faillit-il exploser de joie lorsque Kain prit possession de ses lèvres ? Pourquoi son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsque son ami, guidant ses mains vers son entrejambe, lui murmura sensuellement, en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille :

- Tu vois comme elle est déjà grosse ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas l'avoir… enfouie bien profondément… en toi ?

C'était quoi, ces mains qui se posaient sur son doux postérieur !

- A moins que tu ne préfères l'avoir dans ta bouche ?

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait, de caresser l'entrejambe d'un patient comme ça…

- Dans l'état où je suis, j'aurais énormément de mal à me contrôler… Et je risquerais certainement de venir dans ta bouche… Comme la dernière fois, tu te rappelles ?

Où étaient les coups de marteau quand on les attendait ?

- … Je sais que ça ne te dérange pas … Et disons que j'ai d'autres préférences… continua le jeune homme en serrant de façon encore plus suggestive le derrière de son interlocuteur…

_Pitié… Pas ça…_

- … Mais si tu me le demandes… très gentiment… Je ferais un tout petit effort, rien que pour toi …

- Je….

_Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire … là…?_

- Tu n'es vraiment pas possible toi ! A chaque tu me refais le coup de la vierge effarouchée ! Je peux savoir, ce qu'il y a de mal à avoir envie de son amant…. ?

C'était quoi cette voix douce et langoureuse…

- Bon… je vais t'aider… Répète après moi…

- …

- J'ai envie…

- J'ai envie…

_A quoi il était en train de jouer au juste ?_

- … de toi…

- … de toi…

_Où était allée se cacher sa noble raison ?_

- … mon amour…

- … mon amour…

_Il était… tout simplement… pathétique !_

- Bah voilà… Allez viens… Ne restons pas là…

_**Une fois… dans la chambre…**_

Accroupit entre les jambes de son amant, Ichiru s'occupait avait la lourde tâche de _préparer_ ce dernier. Et il mettait beaucoup de _cœur_ à l'ouvrage. Il léchait, suçait, caressait le phallus bien dimensionné avec une passion et une délicatesse qui auraient pu faire fondre un bonhomme de neige. La preuve, son partenaire, malgré la contenance qu'il affichait, était complètement sous le charme. Cette bouche chaude et accueillante, ainsi que ces petits bruits de succion, ces râles de plaisir et cette dévotion presque fanatique au culte de sa virilité, lui donnaient une impression de puissance qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la tension dans son bas ventre.

Incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, il éloigna délicatement et à regret la bouche tentatrice, évitant de regarder trop profondément le regard désespéré d'un amant tellement mignon, qu'il aurait pu le faire jouir sur place.

- Installe toi sur le lit… fit-il inspirant profondément pour reprendre ses esprit.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, devenu muet pour l'occasion, s'allongea lentement sur le dos, écartant insidieusement les jambes, invitant l'amant à prendre ses aises et à posséder sans plus tarder le corps offert.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Ichiru ?

- ??

- Tu n'es vraiment pas possible toi ! On a beau l'avoir fait autant de fois, tu te comportes toujours comme si c'était la première fois ! fit l'autre en prenant un air outré

- Mais ?

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Réfléchis un peu… Qu'est ce qu'on s'est dit la dernière fois ?

_?? Il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne ??? Quelqu'un pouvait décrypter ???_

- On ne peut vraiment pas dire que tu ne me causes pas de soucis, vilain petit chat !

Chat ? Chaton ? Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Se redressant sensuellement, il se mit à quatre pattes en travers du lit, offrant de cette façon une vue des plus profondes sur son intimité. C'était bizarre, mais cette position l'excitait deux fois plus, et il se sentit comme traversé par un courant électrique lorsqu'il sentit les mains chaudes de son amant se poser sur lui, puis écarter lentement les deux morceaux de chair.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux… Essaie de ne pas trop gigoter quand même cette fois…

Ce n'est que lorsque la langue perverse frôla son intimité, qu'il comprit la mise en garde. Mais trop tard, il était incapable de contrôler ses mouvements de bassin. En même temps, comment pouvait-il faire autrement avec un amant aussi doué ! Le voilà qui se cambrait plus que de raison, enfonçant ses doigts dans les draps bleus satinés. Il pouvait maintenant sentir le plaisir monter lentement le long de son sexe dressé. La chaleur qui envahissait progressivement son bas-ventre était si enivrante qu'il aurait certainement perdu toute retenue si Kain n'avait pas veillé, avec un geste simple, à ce qu'il reste _dans la course …_

- Ichiru… Tu n'as pas honte à ton âge…

- Je…je…

- A chaque fois tu me fais le même coup…

- S'il te plait… je n'en peux plus … je…

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable… fais un petit effort, veux-tu, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps … fit il en s'introduisant dans le corps offert de son amant, sans pour autant relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur le sexe de celui-ci.

Au même moment, le jeune médecin crut mourir… Cette sensation… était aussi délicieuse qu'indescriptible. A chaque mouvement, il se sentait fondre, se décomposer en un millier de particules, pour enfin revenir à la vie. Ses cris de plaisirs raisonnaient maintenant dans la pièce entière et même peut-être plus loin… Rouge de plaisir, fiévreux et passionné, il se laissait aller progressivement sur les draps doux, ses jambes ne le supportant plus. Le tourbillon dans son bas ventre devenait insupportable et la pression que la main de son amant exerçait sur son sexe suffisait à peine pour arrêter les flux de liquide clair.

- Kain je… j'en peux plus… s'il te plait !

Apparemment, son partenaire n'était pas dans un état très éloigné du sien, vu qu'il ne se fit pas prier très longtemps. Quelques secondes après la requête de son amant, il le libéra… Et après une série de vigoureuses poussées, il se retira rapidement du corps dévasté par le plaisir…

- Ichiru !

Comme s'il réagissait à l'appel, ledit chaton, qui s'était pourtant avachi sur le lit entretemps, cuvant ainsi son orgasme, se redressa brusquement (sur ses quatre pattes, je précise), se retourna vers son amant, libéra le phallus du préservatif qui l'enveloppait, puis engloutit ce dernier, sans retenue. Un cri rauque ne tarda pas à retentir et notre cher médecin put enfin, recueillir dans sa petite bouche tout le plaisir de son amant. Inutile de préciser qu'il n'en rata pas une seule goutte !

_**Le Lendemain matin…**_

Kain, sentant une aura dangereuse à proximité, ouvra lentement les yeux pour découvrir un amant hautement contrarié et lui lançant des regards noirs.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que… ça ? fit ce dernier, en lui montrant du doigt un cadre, accroché au mur

- Hum… Ca !!! Ca se voit… C'est un diplôme…

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je dirige un établissement spécial qu'il faut me sous-estimer… J'ai eu une éducation comme tout le monde, tu sais…

_(Transcription rapide : Université Cross Academy, Kain Akatsuki, Master Sciences Sociales, mention Psycho-Sexologie)_

_En un mot, il s'était fait avoir en beauté !_

- Je te trouve bien nerveux ce matin, mon ange… Aurais-tu un petit creux ?

- Je…

- Oh… Mon pauvre chaton affamé… Viens là, j'ai une petite réserve de lait…bien chaud, rien que pour toi…

_Et voilà comment Ichiru passa du stade de médecin/amant imaginaire, au stade d'amant / chaton. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre :__ One hundred flowers_

_Fandom :__ Vampire Knight_

_Auteur :__ Taki_

_Rating :__ NC-17_

_Résume :__ Recueil de oneshots lemoneux consacrés à divers couples_

_Warning :__ Yaoi… J'y déverse toute mon innocence_

_Disclaimer :__ Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, d'Hino Matsuri, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent. _

_Note de l'auteur :__ Et encore un prétexte à trois balles pour écrire un Yaoi… Si on peut appeler ça du Yaoi… Mais je signe et persiste, c'est bel et bien du BL. Ca se voit pas trop au début, mais ça devient plus clair au milieu. Ca peut paraître un peu fantaisiste, mais bon, j'essaie juste de faire quelque chose d'un peu différent._

_En espérant que ça vous plaise…_

Chapitre 3 : White passion

_Cross City était une ville imaginaire et auto-suffisante, retirée et isolée du monde où vivaient en harmonie humains et vampires. Au sein du deuxième groupe, cohabitaient plusieurs types de vampires, des plus purs comme la famille Kuran, descendante directe des "premiers" aux niveaux de pureté inférieurs, reconnaissable à la puérilité de leurs habilités spéciales et à leur forte dépendance vis à vis du sang. De ce fait, la société vampirique était deux fois plus nivelés que la société humaine, et les discriminations et actes d'exclusions y étaient, par conséquent, beaucoup plus fréquents. Toutefois, il existait une classe de vampire, officieusement nommée "aberrations", qui échappaient à ce mode de sélection. Ceux-ci ne dépendaient pas du sang, mais de l'énergie de leurs pairs, possédaient un pouvoir de métamorphose plus au moins grand, et surtout des habilités exceptionnelles. Ces "aberrations" étaient craints et recherchés à la fois, leur rareté rendant leur sang aussi précieux que celui des Pure Blood mais leur neutralité, indépendance et autonomie effrayant nettement des hautes instances vampiriques._

_**Cross City, Central Building, 99e étage.**_

Takuma observait à la dérobée son ami. En effet, depuis la mort, ou plutôt dire, l'assassinat de Rido KURAN, c'était à Kaname qu'incombait maintenant la lourde tâche de présider les hautes instances vampiriques. A à peine trente ans, il était devenu la personnalité la plus influente et la plus respectée de Cross City : non seulement à cause de ses aptitudes vampiriques qui étaient impressionnantes, pour ceux qui l'avaient déjà vu se battre ; mais aussi à cause de sa capacité à fédérer les vampires et les humains, et à installer la paix et l'harmonie dans la ville, domaine où son prédécesseur avait lamentablement échoué.

Cependant, si l'associé et bras droit était fier, l'ami lui s'inquiétait énormément pour la santé du Pure Blood. En effet, ce dernier s'était réfugié dans le travail, sans s'accorder une minute de répit, malgré les mises en gardes de son ami. Et partagé entre la peur de froisser son ami et ses inquiétudes, Ichijô cherchait en vain un moyen de d'aider son ami..

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? fit Kaname, la tête perdue dans ses piles de dossiers.

- Non… rien de particulier, fit le jeune homme en se plongeant aussi dans ses dossiers

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi… Je vais bien… reprit le brun, devinant les pensées de son ami.

- Je sais… se contenta de répondre le vice président en poussant un long soupir..

- …

- Mais je me disais… Il y a un endroit sympathique et discret que je connais bien… Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller, demain, y prendre un verre et discuter un peu... Si tu as un moment bien sûr...

- Ce n'est qu'alors que Kaname leva ses beau yeux vers son ami et esquissa un petit sourire, égayant ainsi momentanément son visage marqué par la fatigue…

- Je te remercie m...

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant brusquement la conversation entre les deux hommes.

- Oui Rukia? répondit le jeune Kuran, qui détestait qu'on l'interrompe pendant ses séances de travail.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit, et quelques secondes après, il virent la jeune femme s'approcher d'un air penaud.

- Je suis désolé Kaname-sama, je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais il y a une jeune dame qui insiste pour vous voir…

- Quelle jeune dame ? demanda le Pure Blood, légèrement agacé.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Elle a été recommandée par Kaien Cross, et elle ne ressemble pas vraiment aux genres de personnes que vous avez l'habitude fréquenter, mais elle insiste pour vous rencontrer et…

- …

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je lui ai dit que vous étiez très occupé et elle m'a demandé de vous remettre urgemment ceci…

Sur ces mots, la jeune dame, tremblotante et évitant de croiser le regard furieux de son patron, se rapprocha de la grande table de réunion en verre, posa un pli sur la table et se dépêcha de tourner les talons.

Agacé par ces contretemps, le jeune homme daigna quand même ouvrir l'enveloppe : Kaien Cross était certes excentrique, mais était le nouveau président de l'association des chasseurs de vampires. Du coup, ce pli pouvait contenir des informations très importantes.

Quelques pétales de roses blanches s'échappèrent, lorsque le Pure Blood retira la lettre, provoquant un petit sursaut de surprise chez ce dernier. Ce sentiment fut confirmé lorsqu'il lut le petit mot qui lui était adressé. Tout de suite il pianota sur son téléphone, histoire de rappeler la secrétaire qui s'était retirée discrètement de la pièce.

_- Oui… Kuran-sama, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblotante, craignant des remontrances._

_- Où est-elle ? demanda ce dernier, nerveusement_

_- Elle vient partir à l'instant. Je lui ai dit que vous…_

_- Tu as cinq minutes pour la retrouver et me l'amener… ordonna-t-il sèchement avant de raccrocher._

Ichijô, curieux de savoir ce qui mettait son patron dans cet état avait jeté furtivement un coup d'œil sur la note, déposée en face de lui et qui contenait le message suivant :

_« Même après tout ce temps, je déteste toujours autant le rouge. Tu m'as manqué. Rose »_

Après avoir raccroché, le Pure Blood se leva de sa chaise, et se mit à contempler sans voir l'horizon à travers la grande baie vitrée. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, en bon aristocrate éduqué dans l'une des plus riches et plus influentes familles de la ville, son trouble n'en était que plus évident.

- Peut-être serait-il préférable que je vous laisse ? Demanda son ami, hésitant entre son envie de voir la cause d'un tel malaise de son patron et de respecter la vie privée de son ami.

- Non, il vaut mieux que tu restes, tu seras témoin…

- Témoin ???!!!

- … qu'elle est belle et bien réelle.

Le blond n'eut pas le loisir de méditer sur ces paroles. A peine Kaname eut terminé sa phrase qu'on frappa à la porte à nouveau.

- Oui...

- Mademoiselle Cross pour vous, Kuran-sama… fit la secrétaire avant de s'éclipser en laissant la porte ouverte.

L'attente parut une éternité pour Kaname mais aussi pour Takuma, qui brûlait d'impatience de voir cette personne. Cependant, après quelques minutes, une sublime créature fit son apparition. Rukia avait tout à fait raison, elle ne ressemblait en rien aux gens qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter; ne serait-ce que par ces escarpins à talons aiguilles qui au contact du marbre froid, faisaient un bruit capable de vous donner des palpitations, ou maux de têtes, au choix.

En effet, cette jeune femme, dénommée Rose, à la beauté fatale et aux allures de mannequin portait des vêtements extrêmement courts, mais qui se mariaient parfaitement avec le noir glacial de ces yeux. Par contraste, sa peau d'une blancheur extrême allait extrêmement bien avec ses longs cheveux argentés qui tombaient fièrement jusqu'au bas de son dos.

D'un calme à faire frissonner, ses yeux prirent néanmoins une lueur coquine lorsqu'elle aperçut le Pure Blood; et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte, attendant qu'on l'invite à s'approcher d'avantage.

Les deux se fixèrent un moment, et reprenant ses esprits, Kaname s'assit confortablement à son bureau, puis fixant la jeune femme avec tout son sérieux, lui demanda :

- Eh bien Mademoiselle Cross, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Si Takuma fut choqué par le manque de galanterie de son ami, la jeune fille fit un sourire moqueur, avant de se diriger vers son interlocuteur.

_Encore ce bruit de talons…_

- Eh bien Kuran-sama, quelle froideur! En voilà des façons de parler à quelqu'un qui a fait tout ce chemin pour vous voir.

- Cette personne n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, pour avoir disparut pendant des mois sans donner de nouvelles.

- Mais Kuran-sama, vous savez ce qu'on dit… Plus longue est l'attente, plus intenses sont les retrouvailles... Et puis, fallait que je me prépare, de mon côté, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... continua cette dernière, en poussant une pile de dossier, et s'asseyant sans gêne sur le bureau en verre, exposant ses belles jambes galbées et certainement plus à la vue du Pure Blood.

- Je reconnais qu'il y a de l'amélioration… continua celui-ci, imperturbable…

- Vous me flattez, M. le Président

- … Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question. Quel bon vent vous emmène, très chère ?

- Rien de spécial, juste une visite de courtoisie. Vous ne présentez pas à votre collège?

- Ai-je vraiment besoin ?

- Ne sait-on jamais…

- Dans ce cas, vous aurez tout le temps de faire connaissance demain soir…

- Demain soir ?

- Takuma nous emmène dans un endroit agréable…

- C'est vrai, Takuma-sama ? Demanda la jeune femme

- Eh … euh… Bien-sûr… fit le pauvre jeune homme qui tombait des nues.

- Dans ce cas, à demain soir alors… prononça la jeune fille d'une vois suave en faisant mine de se relever.

- Pas si vite… fit le jeune homme en la retenant.

- Oui,… Mr le Président… prononça-t-elle encore d'un ton insidieux

En guise de réponse, le Pure Blood pianota encore sur son téléphone, la réponse ne se fit pas tarder.

_- Résidence Kuran, j'écoute.._

_- Iori…_

_- Oui, Kaname-sama_

_- Mademoiselle Cross, qui arrivera à la maison dans un instant sera notre invitée pour une période disons… indéterminée…_

_- Bien monsieur… Et quels appartements préfériez-vous que j'attribue à votre invitée ?_

_- Voyons voir…_

- …

_- Les miens !_

Au même moment Ichiru faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. Iori à l'autre bout du fil, eut la même réaction.

_- Les vôtres ? s'écrit-elle visiblement choquée_

_- Un problème ? demanda-t-il_

_- Non… bien sûr que non. Vos désirs sont des ordres Kaname-sama…_

_- Bien, je compte sur toi alors !_ termina-t-il avant de raccrocher et de pianoter à nouveau sur son téléphone.

_- Oui, Kuran-sama_

_- Tu peux nous rejoindre s'il te plaît, Rukia?_

_- Bien Kuran-sama._

Ces arrangements terminés, il se retourna alors vers Rose :

- Rukia te fera raccompagner à la maison

- Mon avis ne compte-t-il pas ?

- Tu n'oseras pas me contrarier, j'espère ?

- Non, mais je dois avouer que c'est un peu embêtant

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai rien à me mettre…

- Ne mets rien alors…

- …

- Ce n'est pas moi que ça gênera!

Deuxième tentative d'étouffement. Ichijô se dit qu'il risquait de mourir très jeune s'il restait là, mais paradoxalement, voir Kaname flirter aussi ouvertement était quelque chose de tellement inédit, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la pièce.

- Vos propos sont choquant, Kaname-sama

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, Rukia se fera un plaisir de t'aider à trouver ce dont tu as besoin. N'est pas Rukia ? fit-il en direction de la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et qui se dépêcha d'acquiescer.

- Bien, à ce soir alors… fit la jeune dame en se penchant pour déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue du jeune homme, révélant au passage son décolleté profond.

- A ce soir… répondit-il simplement, en passant une main dans les longs cheveux de la belle.

Celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire, descendit de son perchoir, et se dirigea vers la sortie en roulant outrageusement des hanches. Rukia, rouge de honte et de colère, s'inclina respectueusement, puis sortit à son tour.

Un silence envahit la pièce, avant que Kaname ne se décide à parler.

- A quelle heure ?

- Pardon ?

- Demain soir?

- En début de soirée, vers 9h, mais ça dépend surtout de vous...

- Parfait. Disons neuf heures alors. Tu laisseras les coordonnées à Kain!

- Kaname-sama, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais… si jamais vous vous montrez avec elle dans certaines conditions…

- Oui ?

- Enfin, je veux dire… Vous pourriez être amené à donner des explications sur la réelle nature de votre relation …

- …

- Enfin vous êtes le Président de la communauté et je ne suis pas sûre qu'une relation avec une …

- Une ?

- Enfin vous voyez...

- Takuma... Tu ne douterais de mes fréquentations, par hasard?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je m'excuse de m'être exprimé ainsi, mais...

- J'apprécie tes inquiétudes à mon regard, et j'aurais bien aimé continuer cette conversation avec toi, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'éterniser ici ce soir. Si on se remettait au travail? ordonna le Pure Blood, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

- Bien sûr… fit le blond, gêné

- On en discutera plus en détail le moment venu…

- …

- Par contre, il y a une chose pour laquelle je pourrais avoir besoin de ton aide... continua le Pure Blood avec un sourire des plus étranges.

Takuma déglutit. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui demander encore?

_**Résidence Kuran, dans la soirée**_

Rose, rafraîchie par une bonne douche, s'affala sur l'immense lit qu'elle allait désormais partager avec le vampire. Les appartements de Kaname étaient immenses, comme elle s'en doutait, et se composaient d'une multitude de pièces. Celles-ci étaient décorées avec sobriété et avec beaucoup de goût, mais pourtant Rose ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Trop de rouge, certainement. Ca lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs, comme cette mare de sang dans laquelle elle avait baigné lorsque ses parents avaient été assassinés, ou encore le sang dans lequel baignait souvent ses victimes avant de se rendre dans l'autre monde. Bref, tout ceci lui donnait des frissons.

_Un vampire détestant le sang… Quelle ironie !_ pensa-t-elle avant de fermer lentement les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien, juste reposer ses pieds fatigués par les talons aiguilles qu'elle portait à longueur de journée et cette après-midi de shopping imposé avec cette coincée de Rukia. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute à elle si le Pure Blood tenait autant à ce qu'elle soit à ses côtés ? Dire qu'elle était obligée de jouer toute cette comédie … Tout ça à cause de ce stupide pacte…

La sonnerie du téléphone l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion. Hésitant au départ, elle finit par répondre, histoire de ménager ses pauvres tympans.

_- Allô ?_

_- Qui êtes vous ? Que faites-vous dans la chambre Kaname ? fit une voix de femme, agressive._

_- Je vous en pose des questions moi ?_

_- Espèce de petite…Savez-vous à qui vous avez…?_

_- Kaname n'est pas encore rentré. Si c'est lui que vous cherchez, je vous conseille de rappeler plus tard dans la soirée! termina la petite insolente avant de raccrocher sèchement et s'affaler de nouveau._

Se travestir il voulait bien, mais il n'y avait pas moyen pour qu'il rentre dans ces histoires de bonnes dames. Fallait pas abuser de sa bonne volonté non plus!

Cette fois, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher laisser échapper un juron lorsque le téléphone sonna encore.

_- Quoi encore… s'écria-t-elle, agacée_

_- Désolée mademoiselle Cross_

_- Ah Iori, c'est toi ?_

_- Oui je suis désolé de vous désolée de vous déranger… mais il y a votre père qui insiste pour vous parler…_

_- Mon père ?_

_- Oui… Je lui ai pourtant dit que vous étiez fatigué et souhaitiez vous reposer, mais il insiste vraiment pour vous parler._

_- Bien, passe-le moi s'il te plaît ..._

_- Bien mademoiselle..._

- ...

_- Kaien, mais qu'est qui te prends ?_

_- Ts ts, ma petite… ne sois pas insolente. C'est PAPA_

_- N'en fait pas trop non plus… _

_- Ah ! Comme tu es dure avec moi… Bon je suppose qu'on ne te verra pas de si tôt, du coup._

_- Tu en doutais ?_

_- Yagari et moi aurions juste apprécié t'avoir un peu plus longtemps avec nous , mais… j'ai donné ma parole…_

_- Je sais… moi aussi._

_- Z… enfin Rose…_

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- Rien de grave… C'est juste que… maintenant, tu devrais faire attention à…_

_- Parce que tu penses que je ne suis pas assez prudente, peut-être ? Ca se voit, que ce n'est pas toi qui te balade en minijupe, porte-jarretelles et talons aiguilles à longueur de journée…_

_- Je sais mais..._

_- Je vis assez d'humiliations et pense assez faire assez d'efforts comme ça, alors je n'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes!_

_- Rose ce n'est pas de ça que…_

_- Faut que je te laisse maintenant, il arrive !_

_- Attends je…_

_- Je te rappelle plus tard, salut !_

_- Ros.._

Trop tard, elle avait déjà raccroché. Kaien respira profondément puis reposa le combiné du téléphone.

- Alors ? lui fit la voix oh-combien masculine de Yagari, qui assit tranquillement en face du niveau président de l'association, venait aux nouvelles.

- Tu le connais, j'ai eu à peine le temps de lui en toucher un mot.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Ce n'est qu'une éventualité après tout, pas la peine de l'alerter pour cela…

- Je sais mais…

- Allez, laisse-les se retrouver… Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne sont pas vus, ils doivent avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire…

- Se dire ?

- On va dire ça comme ça oui… Tiens ça me fait penser que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas… parlé… tous les deux… prononça le brun en souriant malicieusement.

- Ce n'est pas faux… Que dirais-tu d'une petite discussion ce soir?

- Entre quatre yeux?

- Peut-être, mais entre deux jambes, c'est encore meilleur…

- Oh!

....

Au même moment, Kaname qui venait de rentrer chez lui, se dirigeait, avec une certaine anxiété vers sa chambre. Il était impatient de se retrouver enfin seul et de pouvoir s'expliquer avec celle qui désormais était sa compagne.

Depuis leur première rencontre, à cette réunion; et sans faille, depuis toutes ces années, il n'avait rien désiré de plus cher qu'avoir l'objet de ses désirs près de lui. Tout ce temps il avait accepté ces rendez-vous furtifs, ces longues périodes de séparation et de solitude, il était même allé jusqu'à se damner pour pouvoir enchaîner ce cœur volage à lui. Et là, quand il la voyait allongée sur le lit, en robe de chambre, son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Il ne laisserait plus jamais, ni personne la lui enlever. _Plus jamais…_

- Alors mademoiselle ? fit-il en s'avançant vers le lit.

- Monsieur…

- Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas partie en courant...

- Tu l'as donc fait exprès, tu n'as pas changé je vois. Un enfoiré de première!

- Ts… Ce ne sont pas des façons de parler à son nouveau maître…

- Dans tes rêves…

- C'est bien toi ça, à essayer de te rebeller dans les situations vaines

- Tais-toi! ordonna-elle, en passant les mains autour du coup du jeune homme en en l'embrassant plus que passionnément

- Tu vois quand tu veux… continua-t-il en répondant au baiser

- J'ai envie de toi, fit la jeune fille en descendant ses doigts vers l'entrejambe de son amant.

- Tu m'as l'air affamée, fit-il en défaisant la ceinture du peignoir et contemplant lentement ce corps qui commençait sincèrement à le rendre fou.

- Alors ? fit elle en le poussant doucement vers le lit et en s'agenouillant en face de lui.

Il ne répondit pas, mais effleura de ses doigts les joues, le cou et les épaules de la jeune femme pendant que cette dernière s'affairait sur son entrejambe. Elle embrassa lentement sa virilité, à travers le tissu mouillé. Puis délicatement, elle descendit la fermeture éclair, découvrant ainsi un membre, beau, majestueux et gorgé de vie. Sentant une faim indescriptible venir du plus profond de ses entrailles, Rose engloutit furieusement le sexe dressé dans sa bouche, provoquant ainsi une série de frissons de plaisirs chez son ami.

Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, qu'ils avaient presque oublié à quel point c'était bon. La jeune fille sentait son corps épuisé revivre à chaque mouvement de va-et-vient, à chaque fois qu'une goutte de ce précieux breuvage se posait sur sa langue. Le Pure Blood, de son côté se sentait aspiré, drainé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis un moment. A chaque mouvement, il sentit se sentait gonfler et grossir, le plaisir menaçant d'exploser éminemment. Alors que la jeune fille, planant littéralement, s'apprêtait à savourer la substance qui, plus que le sang, était nécessaire à sa survie, le Pure Blood l'en empêcha cruellement en éloignant rapidement la bouche perverse qui lui faisait perdre sa légendaire contenance.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, cachant à peine sa déception

- Je me disais juste… c'est la première fois que tu es si entreprenant… Zero... fit-il en ramenant doucement le visage de la jeune fille à lui.

Cette dernière devinant ce qu'il allait lui demander détourna pudiquement la tête.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça… Si jamais ça venait à se savoir…

- Juste une dernière fois…

Rose alors, refroidie dans ses ardeurs, s'éloigna alors vers la salle de bain. Kaname toujours assit, attendait lentement, le coeur battant la chamade. Et lorsque le jeune homme en question sortit de la salle de bain, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ca faisait tellement longtemps… Ce corps d'athlète qu'il avait possédé tant de fois mais qu'il ne connaissait réellement qu'à peine... Ces yeux froids et durs qui faisaient saigner son cœur à chaque fois… Incapable de parler, il fit juste signe au jeune homme de venir le rejoindre sur le lit. L'atmosphère chaude de départ avait laissé la place à un silence troublant. Et maintenant, les deux hommes étaient maintenant assis côte à côte, le regard perdu dans le vide, évitant surtout de se regarder…

- Alors ? Demanda Zero, brisant ainsi le silence…

- Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné… Je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu possédais un tel pouvoir…

- Je n'aurais jamais deviné moi-même..

- Au moins une fois dans sa vie mon oncle aurait accomplit quelque chose de positif!

- Ca ira alors, tu crois ?

- Pour…?

- Rose ?

- Je dois reconnaître qu'elle a des arguments intéressants…

- Mais ?

- Mais… ce n'est pas toi…

- Je sais…

- Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien…

- Rien ? Tu plaisantes j'espère… J'ai passé des mois à apprendre à marcher sur ces escarpins de m***, à rouler des hanches en marchant et je ne sais quoi encore et toi tu… commença-t-il en se tournant vers son ex-amant.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et avec, un flot de souvenirs concernant leur rencontre, leur pacte commun, leur liaison interdite, leurs rencontres mémorables. Leurs corps eux, ayant moins de scrupules, commençaient déjà à se rapprocher. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte, Zero était déjà allongé en dessous de son amant, dévorant et se faisant pratiquement dévorer. La serviette de bain que ce dernier portait, nouée à la taille avait disparut on-sait-où depuis un moment, et le sublime corps de Kaname, avec l'aide de Zero, se dévoilait enfin. Malgré leur empressement, il prirent quelques secondes pour s'observer, puis sombrèrent encore dans les méandres de la passion. Leurs sexes dressés fièrement, à en faire mal à certains moment, gorgés de vie et tremblotant d'impatience témoignaient de leur attirance mutuelle. Impatient et à bout, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés écarta au maximum les jambes et dirigea la superbe virilité de son amant vers son intimité. Kaname ne put retenir un long frisson : cette sublime sensation de sa chair s'enfonçant dans cet orifice étroit, chaud, accueillant et lubrifié à souhait… Zero avait toujours été ainsi : une bombe sexuelle, un source de plaisir intarissable qui le comblait dix fois plus que toutes les femmes qu'il avait connu. Il avait presque oublié à quel point ces bruits de draps froissés, ces petits gémissements, ces mouvements incontrôlés de corps et ces contractions incessantes le poussaient littéralement au bord du plaisir.

- Kaname je…

Il l'avait à peine touché, que son amant était déjà consumé par le plaisir. Ces tétons qui se durcissaient, cette couleur sombre que revêtait son corps naturellement blanc comme neige, cette virilité débordante de vie, ou encore ce liquide incolore qui s'en échappait à chaque coup de rein laissait présager une formidable explosion.

Mais Kaname se retira brusquement, et ses yeux prirent une étrange teinte écarlate. Zero, reprenant immédiatement ses esprits s'enroula dans les couvertures ; et très rapidement, sa morphologie d'athlète laissa place à des formes plus féminines, à l'intérieur des draps. La jeune soupira lentement, avant que son regard ne tombe sur celui du Pure Blood, qui avait observé la scène très stoïquement. Le rouge qui empourprait les joues de la jeune fille témoignait d'un désir évident, qui se trouvait lui-même exacerbé par l'exhibition impudique de la virilité qui s'élevait majestueusement vers le ciel. Les corps parlèrent encore une fois, et les deux amants se retrouvèrent encore sous la couette. L'excitation de Kaname était à son comble, et ses mains exploraient sans retenue ce corps, si différent mais en même si similaire à celui de son amant. De plus, le corps du Zero femme étant beaucoup plus honnête et plus sensible qui celui du Zero homme, c'était un vrai plaisir d'entendre cette voix agréable gémir et supplier. Lorsque son doigt s'aventura dans le sanctuaire de la féminité de ce dernier , le Pure Blood fut encore plus surpris par l'étroitesse, la chaleur… mais plus que l'humidité, voire même le déluge qui y régnait. De plus, ce bassin ainsi que ces longues et fines jambes qui gigotaient incessamment en dessous de lui, exacerbaient son désir et ses sens. Mais cette fois, il fit un effort surhumain pour se retenir et pénétrer un peu plus en douceur la cavité qui par son étroitesse, semblait ne jamais avoir été explorée à ce jour. Rose ne put retenir un mouvement brusque et une grimace de douleur.

- Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? se hasarda-t-il à demander, priant en secret pour que la réponse soit négative

Pour sa plus grande chance, il n'y eu pas de réponse. Mais il sentit ces jambes fuselées l'emprisonner davantage, tandis que ces bras chaleureux et accueillants tentaient d'unir leurs corps plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Rassuré, le Pure Blood se laissa aller, cherchant toujours plus profond, essayant résister au plaisir qui menaçait sa maîtrise de soi à chaque mouvement. Mais il y avait ce cou… ce beau cou blanc qui rosissait au contact de sa langue. Il y avait l'odeur du sang frais qui s'emplissait dans ces veines, les faisant grossir de cette manière qui rendait fou n'importe quel vampire. Ce corps lui faisait perdre sa raison, ces formes lui faisaient perdre sa contenance, ces mains et jambes le faisaient fondre, ce visage le plongeait dans des pensées peu vertueuses et ce cou lui donnait soif. Le mécanisme était enclenché, et il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter…

Donc il ne s'arrêta pas. Même ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et une multitude d'hommes entrer en courant dans la chambre. Pour être précis, c'est même à ce moment que les canines aiguisées disparurent dans le cou de la jeune fille, que les muscles se tendirent à l'extrême et qu'en plus de la succion, Rose (Zero) sentit l'abondante semence de son amant se répandre en elle. Les muscles se détendirent enfin, et la pauvre (ou chanceuse) jeune fille, épuisée par un tel effort, ainsi que par ce don de sang forcé perdit momentanément connaissance.

- Kaname-sama, tout va bien ? cria un homme, qui de là où il était, ne pouvait voir avec précision ce qui se passait dans la pièce

- Eh bien comme vous pouvez le constater et pour ma part, j'essayais juste de me détendre dans les bras de ma compagne. Je vous remercie énormément de votre aide.

- Veuillez nous excuser, Kaname-sama… On a sentit une source d'énergie non identifiée en provenance de votre chambre tout à l'heure et on voulait…

- Tout va bien, vous pouvez vous retirer ! coupa sèchement le Pure Blood.

- Veuillez nous excuser encore une fois, firent les hommes en s'agenouillant, avant de repartir comme ils étaient venus.

Kaname jeta encore un coup d'œil sur sa belle, puis se retira dans la salle de bain.

La nouvelle de la liaison de Kaname avec la fille adoptive de Kaien Cross défraya la chronique les jours suivants. La communauté vampirique fut quelque peu surprise, ayant plutôt tablé sur une union entre leur Président et Sarah Shirabuki, mais la nouvelle fut plutôt bien accueillie. Une telle alliance avec les chasseurs de vampires laissait présager une paix durable, tant souhaitée des deux côtés après les excès de l'époque Rido.

De leurs côtés, Rukia et Takuma constataient, impuissant la complète transformation de leur patron qui était passé du stéréotype du "work addict" au "madly in love". Par exemple, la pauvre secrétaire s'arrachait les cheveux à inclure dans le programme monstrueusement chargé de son patron cinq minutes chaque heure pendant lesquelles le Pure Blood pouvait entendre la voix de sa belle. Takuma se retrouvait à faire des heures supplémentaires, vu que le Président refusait de travailler après neuf heures du soir.

Et Rose… Cette pauvre Rose que tout le monde enviait.

_S'ils savaient… _

Du chasseur de vampire de niveau un, spécialisé dans les missions extrêmement risquées comme entre-autres, l'assassinat de Rido Kuran, Zero en était venu à jouer le rôle de femme au foyer. Et sa vie privée n'existait plus, vu que Kaname voulait tout savoir, de ses déplacements pendant la journée à ce qu'il portait comme dessous. De plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il devait s'appliquer, donner le meilleur de lui-même pour satisfaire son homme pendant leurs nuits déchaînées et passionnées.

Cette apparence lui enlevant tout complexe et état d'âme, le jeune chasseur de vampires se laissait gentiment prêter au jeu, temporairement.

_**Un mois plus tard…**_

Lorsque Kaname se préparait à se rendre au bureau, généralement, Rose, assise sur le lit le regardait faire, en le taquinant de temps en temps. Puis, une fois prêts, il s quittaient leur chambre pour se rendre dans la salle à manger, située à l'étage du dessous pour petit déjeuner; après quoi Kaname s'envolait pour la journée.

Cependant, ce jour-là était différent des précédents. Rose resta allongée, la tête dans les coussins. Il savait qu'elle avait passé une nuit affreuse, même si elle n'en voulait rien faire paraître, raison pour laquelle il ne la dérangea pas davantage. Juste avant de partir, il s'assit doucement près d'elle, sur le rebord du lit et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux argentés.

- Je n'ai pas droit à mon petit baiser aujourd'hui ?

Il ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise lorsque la jeune fille se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux noirs avaient maintenant virés au rouge, les bras qui l'avaient étreint tant de fois se refermèrent autour de son cou, et progressivement, des canines acérées se dévoilèrent et se dirigèrent dangereusement vers lui. Surpris, il se laissa faire et ne put refréner un frisson lorsque les dents rentrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Sentir ce désir, cette soif, cette attirance de la part de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde était tout simplement divin. Malheureusement, la morsure tant attendue n'arriva pas, au lieu de cela il se retrouva violemment repoussé. La jeune fille, telle une furie sortit du lit et se dirigea vers le dressing.

- Qu'est ce tu fais, Zero ? Kaname l'appelait toujours comme ça lorsque ce dernier se mettait en colère.

- Ca suffit, j'en ai marre de cette comédie, je me tire de cette maison!

- Qu'est ce que tu dis? demanda Kaname, qui commençait à voir rouge, en lui prenant le bras.

- J'en ai marre !! Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent pas être simples avec toi !

- Simple? C'est toi qui me parle de simplicité, toi qui n'arrive même pas accepter ta condition…

- Rien ne serait arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas fait cette stupide proposition!

- Tu as la mémoire courte on dirait ! C'est toi qui a voulu que les choses se passent de cette manière… C'est toi qui était aveuglé par ton désir de vengeance!

- Parce que tu ne l'étais toi, peut-être ? Aux dernières nouvelles je n'était pas le seul dont les parents avaient été assassinés par ton oncle.

- Je l'étais peut-être, mais j'étais encore plus intéressé par toi, alors arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Hurla le Pure Blood, excédé.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut révélateur. Zero voulut détourner la tête pour éviter le regard de son amant mais malheureusement, ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le choix

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois, à me demander ce que tu faisais, qui tu voyais, quand est ce que tu reviendrais..

- …

- Je ne te donnerais plus l'occasion de tester ma patience… Fit le noble vampire, d'un ton tellement menaçant, que la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de retenir un frisson.

Cette dernière s'apprêtait néanmoins à répondre lorsqu'elle ressentit une violente migraine. Posant les deux mains sur la tête, Rose se laissa aller sur le mur derrière elle. Un telle douleur était tout simplement indescriptible, l'univers autour d'elle se mit à vaciller… Un Kaname apeuré, des gouttes de sang sur le sol blanc. Puis, plus rien…

Une sensation de chaleur trop bien connue favorisa la reprise de connaissance plus tard. Lorsque la jeune femme revint à elle, elle était allongée sur le sofa, la tête contre la poitrine de son amant, qui la couvrait de baiser…

- Rose… Mon dieu merci… Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- …

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

La jeune fille se contenta de refuser d'un signe de la tête, puis ferma ses paupières qui devenaient lourdes… Elle était juste lasse, lasse de toute cette affaire, ces histoires, etc. Dans le fond c'est Kaien Cross qui avait raison : il commençait maintenant à regretter cette vengeance, qu'il avait pourtant tant souhaité.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il se retrouvait quelques heures plus tard à répondre à des questions plus ou moins… douteuses du médecin privé de son amant :

- Suivez-vous un traitement hormonal en ce moment ?

- Trait… hormo…

_ Ne pouvait-il pas parler en français, ce médecin, comme tout le monde!_

- Pilules contraceptives ? Ou autre moyen de contraception ?

- Non, pas vraiment...

_C'était quoi ce charabia ?_

- Quelle était la date de vos dernières règles ?

Là Zero rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je… ne sais plus…

- Approximativement ?

- Je ne sais pas, il y a deux semaines peut-être…

- Je ne pense pas, non ! fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien

_Où la guest star Kaname-Kuran entre en scène_

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi ? fit-elle agacée

_Non mais de quoi il se mêlait!_

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais fit un sourire qui fit rougir deux fois plus la belle. Aidou se pinçait littéralement les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Avez-vous vous eu une vie sexuelle active pendant cette période ?

- …

Trop c'était trop ! Ca en était vraiment plus ne pouvait supporter. Il allait dire, à ce médecin de p…

- Comme beaucoup de couples, nous avons des rapports sexuels très régulièrement ! déclara Kaname, d'un ton très condescendant.

_Si la honte pouvait tuer…_

- Bien… y a t-il autre chose dont vous aimeriez me parler ?

- Euh… non…

- Bien… Les résultats des analyses seront prêts demain… Mais très honnêtement, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit quelque chose de bien grave. Vu la situation je dirais même que ça devrais être une bonne surprise…

- Je n'en doute pas, Aidou… Merci encore…

- Mais je vous en prie Kaname-sama. En plus, ça a été un plaisir de m'entretenir avec votre charmante compagne.

Une fois le médecin partit, le Pure Blood se retourna vers sa compagne, encore sous le choc de l'entretien…

- Bien, je pense qu'il faudra envisager de se marier au plus tôt…

- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda celle-ci, agacée par son amant.

_Quel était le rapport?_

Kaname ne répondit rien, mais se contenta de faire un beau sourire et d'embrasser la jeune femme. Une telle innocence était tout simplement à croquer.

Lorsque le médecin annonça les résultats en les félicitant, Kaname souriait toujours. Zero, vivant l'humiliation de sa vie, se promit de dire deux mots à son père et à son mentor, qui n'avaient jamais évoqué cette éventualité lors de leurs brillants plans.

_Tout ça sentait le coup monté!_

_**Quatre mois plus tard, dans la nuit,**_

Zero se réveilla en sursaut et regarda sa montre… deux heures…

Lentement, il se leva et se traîna vers la salle de bain. Une fois après avoir soulagé sa vessie qui menaçait d'exploser, il passa un peu d'eau sur son visage épuisé et regarda un moment l'image que l'énorme miroir lui renvoyait. Quand il pense qu'il y avait encore quelques années, les filles étaient prêtes à se damner pour un sourire venant de sa part… Il se rappelait encore comment ces regards d'admiration l'ennuyaient à l'époque…

_S'il savait…_

S'il savait que quelques années plus tard il allait ressembler à une chose telle, avec un abdomen tellement gros qu'il n'arrivait même pas à voir ses pieds…

_Mais ce n'était pas le pire… _

Le pire, c'était ce Kaname, la réelle racine du mal, qui, faut le dire gagnait en charisme de jour en jour… même qu'il avait encore été élu l'homme le plus sexy de Cross ville. Il y avait qu'à voir toutes ces petites excitées, avec leurs robes de soirées et jupes ultracourtes lui tourner autour ! Et il osait lui dire des choses comme « tu es vraiment ravissante » ou « cette robe (ce sac) te va vraiment très bien… » .

Et pire encore! M. le Président n'avait aucun scrupule à lui faire des avances, la nuit et même parfois dans la journée, essayant de lui faire croire par là qu'il éprouvait toujours une quelconque forme de désir pour lui.

Mon Dieu qu'il détestait cet homme qui était si séduisant qu'il ne pouvait pas le regarder sans avoir des pensées pas nette. Cependant, le fait de s'imaginer chevauchant cet étalon avec son énorme abdomen dressé et luisant à souhait…

_Nausée_

Hors de question…

Il fallait poser des limites très claires et précises, avant que l'irréparable se produise.

_D'abord une séparation de corps… réelle… _

Profitant du fait que son amant ne pouvait rien lui refuser, il en profita pour choisir une chambre située à cinq cent mètres et à l'extrême opposée de celle du Pure Blood.

_Puis une stratégie simple : l'éviter…_

Dans son état, Zero avec de très bonnes excuses pour se lever très tard le matin et se coucher très tôt le soir… du moins pendant les jours de la semaine. Pour le week-end, Kaname étant souvent invité à des galas ou cocktails, il n'avait juste qu'à faire le malade et le tour était joué. Le Pure Blood étant trop bien éduqué pour forcer sa compagne à faire quoi que ce soit, celle-ci était bien décidée à profiter de cette faiblesse. Et elle y parvient ; vu qu'au bout d'un moment, leur interactions ne se limitaient qu'à leurs innombrables conversations téléphoniques quotidiennes, et c'était très bien comme ça. Mais Zero savait bien que Kaname n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, restait juste qu'à voir quand il allait bouger…

_Il ne se serait jamais douté que…_

Depuis le début de sa grossesse, une chose caractérisait particulièrement Zero : sa passion pour le chocolat. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé les sucreries était complètement accro voire intoxiqué par cette substance noire, visqueuse, sucrée à souhait, et qui combinée avec du caramel donnait des sensations purement uniques. Au point où il en rêvait la nuit, une vraie obsession.

Iori, au courant de ce fait, prenait soin de laisser chaque soir un superbe fondant au chocolat caramélisé dans la cuisine. Ainsi, la jeune fille pouvait caler ses petites fringales nocturnes incognito et retourner à ses rêves chocolatés.

Cette nuit ne fut pas différente des autres et notre ami, après avoir fini dans la salle de bain se précipita dans la cuisine située à l'étage du dessous, et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur presque en dansant. Ce cher gâteau : sa seule source de réconfort dans ce monde de brutes!

_Déception… _

Que se passait-il ? Iori l'aurait laissé, elle aussi, tomber ? Déçu, les larmes aux yeux, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise complètement désemparé. Mais il fut encore plus surpris lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent (oui parce que si tout est éclairé on est plus incognito !) . Et lorsqu'il tourna les yeux, qui lui apparut avec le fameux gâteau, tel un messie ? Et qui n'allait pas pouvoir se soustraire de ses obligations conjugales, cette nuit ? Et surtout qui, allait supporter les conséquences de ce mois d'abstinence forcées ?

_Que ne ferait-on pas pour un fondant au chocolat?_

**FIN**

**Et oui c'est la fin. Un peu bizarre comme histoire je sais… Niveau lemon aussi c'est un peu limite, je reconnais… On dira que je suis « peu » inspirée en ce moment !!!! **

**Petite précision : Zero est recherché à Cross ville pour avoir assassiné Rido Kuran, raison pour laquelle il ne peut se montrer (longtemps en tout ça) sous sa vraie apparence. Son aptitude naturelle combinée avec le sang du Pure Blood (Rido) lui donne cette faculté pratiquement unique de métamorphose. Et enfin, il se nourrit de l'énergie dégagée lors des étreintes avec Kaname. Comment il faisait avant ? Eh bah il volait l'énergie des vampires qu'il assassinait (c'est au chasseur de vampire, vous vous rappelez ?). **

**Yuki est absente aussi parce que si cette histoire continuait elle serait… vous avez deviné ? **

**Kiss**

**Taki**


	4. Chapter 4

_Titre :__ One hundred flowers_

_Fandom :__ Vampire Knight_

_Auteur :__ Taki_

_Rating :__ NC-17_

_Résume :__ Recueil de oneshots lemoneux consacrés à divers couples_

_Warning :__ Yaoi… J'y déverse toute mon innocence_

_Disclaimer :__ Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, d'Hino Matsuri, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent. _

_Note de l'auteur __: Et voilà… L'avant dernier chapitre de One Hundred Flowers… Je deviens plus exigeante sur la qualité de mes fics, du coup je prends trois fois plus de temps pour écrire et je suis deux fois moins contente du resultat. C'est ce qui m'arrive avec ce chapitre, mais j'ose espérer que le prochain sera plus satisfaisant. Rendez vous alors le mois prochain, pour le dernier chapitre et les derniers couples. D'ici là…_

_._

_En espérant que ça vous plaise…_

Chapitre 4 : Forbidden sweet fruit…

Acte 1 : Juicy Apple

Yagari Touga était ce genre d'homme comme il en restait peu. Viril et masculin de la tête aux pieds et dégageant un taux de phéromones à vous donner envie de vous jeter dans le premier cours d'eau glacé aux alentours. Tout comme Zero, son filleul, il avait cet air rebelle et insoumis, qui en rajoutait beaucoup à son charme naturel. Son passé militaire expliquait son œil en moins, ou les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le corps, ou encore son regard strict, droit et sa posture. Ca se voyait qu'il aimait l'ordre et la rigueur. Et si cela se confirmait dans son travail, beaucoup se demandait ce qu'il en était de sa vie privée. Car il y avait une rumeur qui circulait… à propos de ses goûts….

Ce jour vendredi soir là, le mentor de Zero ne se dirigea pas chez lui. Au contraire, il se rendit dans une propriété située en dehors de la ville. Le personnel semblait bien le connaître et attendre sa présence vu qu'une poignée de domestiques étaient disposés en haie pour l'accueillir. Sans doute habitué à ce manège, il les gratifia d'un regard qui semblait les saluer, puis s'engouffra dans la vaste demeure. Tout de suite une charmante jeune fille lui apporta une bière, et le débarrassa des affaires qui l'encombraient.

- Merci, fit-il simplement, en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres, ignorant splendidement le verre qui était posé sur le plateau.

- …

- Où sont-ils ?

- Dans la salle de séjour, Monsieur devrait y aller rapidement avant que…

- Je sais… la rassura-t-il en poussant un grand soupir et s'éloignant.

Il détestait purement et simplement ce genre de choses.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au dit salon, ce fut pour trouver les deux autres personnes déjà assises. L'une se leva pour venir à sa rencontre et les deux hommes se saluèrent d'une bonne poignée de main.

- Yagari sensei…

- On dirait que tu as encore grandit Ichiru…

- Vous me flattez…

- Désolé de t'avoir faire venir jusqu'ici …

- Non je vous en prie, c'est un plaisir pour moi…

En effet, cette procédure n'était pas commune, et Ichiru se déplaçait que très rarement chez ses patients. Mais il le faisait par ce qu'il connaissait bien Yagari, et ce cas était plutôt particulier. En effet, le Président de l'association étant un personnage influent, il était important de maintenir un haut niveau de confidentialité. A ce propos, il remarqua que Yagari s'assit sur le divan près de sa compagne sans vraiment lui adresser la parole. La tension semblait nette entre ces deux là, et la séance de thérapie de couple semblait être serrée, vu que ce n'était pas son domaine de spécialité, mais encore une fois, c'était un cas d'étude hautement intéressant. Et bien que leur histoire soit complètement différente de la sienne, il était sur d'apprendre deux ou trois trucs qui lui serviraient dans sa vie de couple.

- Bien… Maintenant que tout le monde est là, et si nous commencions… commença-t-il.

Le couple acquiesça et la séance commença officiellement.

- Eh bien, si vous commenciez par m'expliquer la situation Yagari-san, Sakura-san ?

- Je pense que… Yagari ne m'aime plus… fit tristement Le Président.

- Pourquoi dites vous une chose pareille ?

- Ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'il refuse de…

- De ?

- Qu'il évite tout contact intime avec moi, s'empourpra la dame, visiblement gênée par cette confession.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'il les évite ?

- Il passe tous son temps au bureau, refuse mes appels sous prétexte qu'il est occupé…

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que ce sont des prétextes ? demanda patiemment le médecin

- Parce que je sais ! lui rétorqua-elle, indignée.

- Qu'est ce qui vous pousse à croire cela ?

- Je… La dernière fois, nous nous sommes disputés… commença le Président.

- A propos de … ?

- De…

- De ?

- De… l'opération… termina-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Au même moment, Yagari ne put retenir un mouvement d'agacement, qui fut instantanément perçu par les deux autres.

- Je sais qu'à mon âge… ce genre de chirurgie est très risqué. Mais je… puis il marqua un moment de pause commença la dame, tristement.

- Allez y prenez votre temps…

- Yagari n'a jamais compris… Il ne comprend pas que je me sente tellement mal dans ce corps…

_C'était donc ça le vrai problème…_

- Je sais que je suis pathétique. Je sais ce que les gens pensent de moi et jusque là je n'en avais rien à faire… Mais depuis que je suis avec Yagari…

- …

- … les vêtements et les hormones ne suffisent plus… Je voudrais vraiment… vraiment devenir une femme à part entière… termina-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais vous êtes déjà une très belle femme… la flatta Ichiru.

Cette remarque, aussi banale soit-elle, fit rosir la femme jusqu'au oreilles. Ce n'était pas faux d'ailleurs. A première vue, rien ne le différenciait d'une vraie femme. Il avait un visage aux traits extrêmement fin, relevés par une légère touche de maquillage ; des longs cheveux qui lui tombaient au niveau du dos ; des yeux légèrement étirés, ainsi qu'une bouche en amande et des lèvres pulpeuses qui auraient fait rêver n'importe quel homme. Sa voix et sa poitrine étaient énormément altérées, dû certainement aux traitements hormonaux, et sa peau scintillait d'une blancheur éclatante. Avec son superbe kimono en soie rouge, on aurait dit une geisha des temps modernes. Malgré cela, Ichiru sentait en elle une instabilité, une insécurité, un besoin fort d'être rassuré que son partenaire semblait ignorer. Il essaya alors de tendre une perche à ce dernier :

- N'est ce pas, Yagari sensei ?

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, ce qui fit briller une larme au coin des yeux de son partenaire.

- Il n'a pas besoin de cette opération… se contenta de répondre très calmement le mentor de Zero.

Si cette dernière réplique avait pour objectif de calmer son compagnon, elle eut l'effet contraire. Là ce furent des grosses gouttes qui commencèrent à couler le long des joues du Président. Car, pour ce dernier qui faisait tant d'effort pour devenir une femme, se voir ainsi adressé au masculin, par l'être aimé était tout simplement insupportable.

- Yagari sensei… Je pense que généralement, on utilise le féminin quand on se réfère à une femme non ? lui demanda gentiment Ichiru, lui donnant ainsi une chance de se rattraper.

- Je ne fais que dire ce qui est… Peu importe ce qu'il fera, il ne sera jamais une femme. A son âge, ce serait bon qu'il s'en rende compte… Rétorqua ce dernier si durement, que les larmes silencieuses de son amant laissèrent la place à des sanglots.

- Yagari sensei… commença Ichiru en passant la boite de mouchoirs au compagnon désemparé

- Quoi ? Je ne le ménage pas assez ? Peut-être… Parce que je ne suis pas comme ces courtisans et vautours qui minaudent pour avoir des miettes. Pas non plus comme tous ces charlatans qui lui promettent ciel et terre, alors que dans le fond, ils sont aussi impuissants que toi ou moi !

- …

- Tu penses que je ne vois pas comment toutes ces drogues, hormones et je ne sais quoi encore t'affaiblissent de jour en jour ? Penses-tu réellement que je cautionnerais une opération comportant autant de risques ? continua-t-il, visiblement agacé.

- Yaga… implorait-elle pratiquement.

- Et qu'est ce que ça va être après cela ? Tu vas vouloir te faire implanter un utérus et me demander de te faire des gosses ? Mais quand est ce que tu vas enfin redescendre sur terre ? hurla-t-il pratiquement, à l'attention de sa partenaire.

- Yagari Sensei ! s'indigna Ichiru qui voyait bien qu'un tel accès de fureur ne mènerait à rien.

- Je commence à avoir marre de toute cette comédie ! Si c'était vraiment une femme que je voulais, je ne t'aurais jamais choisi, Ayase, termina l'ex militaire en se levant brusquement et s'éloignant.

A ce moment là, Ichiru se dit que même après toutes ces années, Yagari sensei était toujours aussi strict, mais vraiment toujours aussi cool. Mais bon pour l'instant, il devait consoler la dame désemparée, et vu l'état de la pauvre, ce n'allait pas être une chose aisée.

_**Plus tard, dans la soirée…**_

Touga sensei visionnait le match de foot à la télé en sirotant une bière fraiche. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était intérieurement très préoccupé par son amant. Il n'avait jamais été gay et ne le serait certainement jamais. Il avait certainement accepté la confession de son ami d'enfance parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement perçu comme un vrai homme. C'est vrai, c'était en fait et certainement la plus fragile, la plus émotive et la plus féminine des femmes qu'il avait connu dans sa vie. C'était peut-être un accident qu'il se soit retrouvé sur cette terre en tant qu'homme, mais il ne fallait pas céder à la folie non plus. Il y avait des limites dans tout dans la vie ; et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était l'un des hommes les plus puissants de la ville qu'il allait y déroger. Et Ayase avait toujours eut du mal à comprendre cette évidence.

Il fut dérangé dans ses réflexions par le bruit de la sonnerie, mais ne parut pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'il vit le visiteur. Les yeux de ce dernier, rougis par les pleurs lui donnèrent des remords ; et il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre… fit la dame, larmoyante

- Pour qui est ce que tu me prends ?

- Je veux juste savoir… Dis moi… Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse alors ? implora-elle, désespérée.

- Tu le sais très bien…

- Je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne supporterais pas que tu… que tu…

- Et moi je te dis que tu n'as rien à craindre sur ce plan là… Fais moi confiance !

La voix de Yagari était anormalement douce, et le Président était loin de se rendre compte qu'il était peut-être la seule personne au monde à bénéficier d'un tel traitement de faveur.

- Bien… je vais … essayer… se résigna-t-elle.

- Viens… ordonna-t-il, en entrainant la jeune femme dans la chambre à coucher.

Comme tout homme se respectant, Yagari profitait allègrement du strip tease qui lui avait été si longtemps refusé. La pièce étant parfaitement éclairée, il appréciait à sa juste valeur chaque parcelle de chair exposé à sa vue. Cette peau si belle, si douce, ce si beau visage, cette poitrine ferme et bien rebondie, de même que ces longues jambes fines et cette taille fine, lui faisaient énormément d'effet. A vrai dire, il était tellement excité qu'il devait faisait un effort monstrueux pour ne pas se jeter sur son partenaire. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini…

- Continue… ordonna-t-il, faisant référence au slip noir en dentelle qui dissimulait scrupuleusement les parties intimes de son amant

- Yagari...Je… essaya de protester ce dernier.

- Continue… commanda presque Touga sensei, attendant avec impatience ce moment.

Alors le Président, dos au mur, s'exécuta. Lentement, il enleva le morceau de tissu noir, révélant ainsi un pénis largement atrophié par les traitements hormonaux, mais s'agitant dans tous les sens depuis sa libération. Fermant les yeux et s'attendant, au regard de mépris de son amant, Ayase ferma les yeux en attendant le verdict. Il ne su combien de temps l'attente dura, mais tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il se retrouva rapidement projeté sur le lit en dessous d'un loup affamé qui dévorait chaque parcelle de son corps avec une avidité hors du commun. Lui qui s'attendait à ce que la scène « refroidisse » son amant, il fut surprit de sentir le phallus dressé de l'ex militaire lui humidifier sans honte la jambe gauche.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage. Cette langue qui léchait, suçait, ces doigts qui pinçaient fermement ses tétons, ainsi que la grosse tige qui frottait maintenant continuellement contre son propre sexe, l'emportèrent rapidement dans les tourbillons du plaisir.

A quatre pattes maintenant sur le lit, et lorsqu'il sentit le doigt de son partenaire s'insérer brusquement en lui, il ne put retenir un filet de semence chaud qui alla se perdre dans la main puissante qui le branlait si fermement. Il se raidit, redoutant un mouvement de dégout de son amant mais il n'en était rien. Le liquide échappé fut très naturellement mis à contribution dans un processus de préparation intense. Yagari, qui n'avait plus aussi été excité depuis très longtemps, se disait qu'il allait devenir fou si Ayase n'arrêtait pas de gémir et de remuer son magnifique derrière de cette façon.

Et l'inévitable finit par se produire, et le pauvre Président se retrouva au dessus cette fois, avec l'énorme monstre à l'orée de son intimité. Il eut un peu mal au début, vu la taille de la chose, mais vu que les préparations avaient été très bien faites, il n'eut aucun mal à engloutir la verge gonflée et chaude au fond de lui. La position avait quelque chose de très érotique, car il pouvait sentir sa poitrine suivre le rythme des mouvements, quand elle n'était pas monopolisée par la langue perverse de son partenaire. Mais le mieux était certainement le visage consumé par le plaisir de Yagari. C'était aussi ça l'avantage de le faire avec un bon éclairage, il venait de le comprendre. Ainsi il avait aussi une vue imprenable sur le beau torse musclé et plein de cicatrices de son amant. Les petits cris rauques que poussaient ce dernier témoignaient du plaisir qu'il éprouvait, et la grosseur anormale de son sexe laissait témoigner une jouissance imminente.

Encore une fois, le Président se retrouva soulevé et plaqué sur mur voisin, les jambes on ne peut plus écartées et immobilisées par les bras puissant de l'ancien militaire, pendant que le sexe humide et gonflé de plaisir s'immisçait plus violemment, plus profondément en lui. Les baisers devenaient avides, les lèvres se mordillaient, les mouvements de reins devenaient fermes, presque violents, incontrôlables. Le pauvre Ayacé sentait son dos cogner le mur froid à chaque coup de butoir et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le dos large et musclé de son amant. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il était, disait, voyait ou pensait. Se sentir tellement aimé… était juste… enivrant…

Il fut le premier à venir, comme d'habitude, incapable de résister davantage aux coups de rein experts de son amant. L'angle étant quasiment parfait, la jouissance fur tellement forte, que quelques gouttes se perdirent sur le menton de l'ami de Kaien qui était trop occupé à autre chose pour s'en rendre compte. Les rythmes se firent plus saccadés et après un long cri rauque qui ressemblait plus à un rugissement qu'autre chose, il sentit enfin le liquide chaud de l'ex-militaire le remplir comme jamais. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait de la sorte. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle de faire un cadeau digne de ce nom au petit Kiryuu.

Mais pour l'instant, pensa t-il alors que son amant allongeait son corps dénué de force sur le lit, un sommeil récupérateur s'imposait. Après tout à leur âge, une telle activité leur consommait une très grande quantité d' énergie…

Acte 2 : _Dilemma_

Alors que dans un couple hétérosexuel la question se pose rarement, hormis pour les plus imaginatifs, on peut se demander comment se fait la distribution des rôles chez les homosexuels. C'est a dire : Seme ? Uke ? Ou un peu des deux ? Chacun son tour ?

Zero lui, était complètement déboussolé. Lui qui se croyait Seme à 300%, lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais laisser rien ni personne pénétrer son intimité la plus profonde avait du mal à croire que non seulement il avait perdu sa virginité, mais pire encore, qu'il avait, allongé les jambes largement écartées en dessous de son amant, crié son plaisir à haute voix et pleine gorge à chaque fois qu'il avait senti le sexe affamé et gonflé de son amant s'enfoncer au plus profond de lui.

Car pour être franc deux minutes, il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi bon. Cette sensation d'intrusion et le plaisir qui allait avec était tout simplement… indescriptible. Kaname était arrivé , avec beaucoup de patience, à persuader son cher et tendre de le laisser profiter de ce corps quasi parfait et qui le faisait fantasmer comme jamais. Et le pauvre Zero, avant fini par succomber, malgré lui, aux paroles charmeuses du serpent, sous l'influence d'alcools de grande qualité à volonté. Mais contrairement à ce que le fils de Kaien avait imaginé jusque là, c'était bon…un peu douloureux au départ, mais ô combien jouissif par la suite. Au point où son corps réagissait de façon honteuse lorsqu'il y repensait. C'était certainement la première fois que la jouissance avait été tellement forte qu'il avait littéralement perdu connaissance lors de l'éjaculation. Et son corps, insatiable, brûlait d'impatience de retrouver cette sensation. La preuve, ces séances de masturbation intensives au réveil et au coucher, avec des rêves érotiques qui n'arrangeaient pas la donne…

_Comme en ce moment…_

Adossé sur le rebord de son lit, le jeune Kiryuu, cherchait à se soulager avant de s'endormir avec pour seules armes un film des plus explicites emprunté au sex-shop du coin et un poignet motivé. A chaque scène, il regardait avec envie l'uke qui se faisait prendre vigoureusement par son partenaire. Chaque mouvement de rein, chaque soupir , chaque gémissement accroissait la tension dans son bas ventre, qui elle même se traduisait par une friction plus énergique du phallus douloureusement dressé. Ses muscles anaux se contractaient frénétiquement, exprimant ainsi leur manque et leur désir. Dans ces moments, il repensait à Kaname, à la sensation qu'il avait ressenti lorsque ce dernier s'enfonçait lentement en lui, écartant ainsi doucement ses chairs ; à la façon dont ses mouvements de bassins, fermes mais énergiques exacerbaient son désir, à la manière dont en même temps le sexe de son amant jouait avec sa prostate et les doigts de ce dernier lui pinçaient ses tétons tendus, le rendant pratiquement fou.

Les souvenirs de cette nuit, couplés aux performances des deux acteurs faisaient frémir sa queue, à bout, et dont l'abondance du liquide clair laissait présager une explosion imminente. Mais Zero ne voulait pas jouir comme ça… Il avait besoin d'autre chose... Il marqua une petite pause… puis après une brève réflexion, se saisit de l'objet qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il avait déjà utilisé des sex toys auparavant, pour donner du plaisir à ses partenaires quelques fois, mais jamais pour son propre plaisir. Le jumeau d'Ichiru n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu en avoir besoin, mais il brûlait tellement d'envie de retrouver cette sensation… Lentement, il enduit l'objet de lubrifiant pour faciliter la pénétration. Le contact froid le fit sursauter et la désagréable sensation d'intrusion s'estompa après quelques minutes, pour laisser place à une délicieux sentiment d'écartèlement. Le sexe agité et dressé plus que de raison, les jambes outrageusement écartées, la main libre torturant les pauvres tétons durcis et rosis par l'excitation, le bassin de Zero commençait à bouger au rythme des va-et-vient de sa main, comme pour enfoncer au plus profond de lui l'objet qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Ce n'était pas la queue de Kaname, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que de se branler. Mille fois mieux…

Les muscles tendus par la montée du plaisir, bientôt le jeune homme se surpris à pousser des petits gémissements, serrant les dents pour ne pas se laisser aller… pour que ça dure encore un peu. Malheureusement pour lui, un hasardeux mouvement heurta une zone hautement sensible et soulevant les hanches aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, il laissa éclater un magnifique giclée blanchâtre qui alla se répandre sur son ventre, ses beaux draps, son visage… Épuisé par une telle puissance, le jeune homme se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, retira lentement l'objet de ses jambes écartées puis sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quelques minutes après, un léger baiser et un souffle chaud contre son visage lui firent ouvrir sensuellement les yeux.

- Kaname ? fit-il d'un ton rêveur, émergeant lentement et à contre cœur de ce repos bien mérité.

- …

- Kaname ???!!!!! hurla-t-il pratiquement en se relevant brusquement du lit, constatant avec désarroi que les preuves de sa petite soirée de débauche solitaire étaient bien présentes.

Puis il détourna les yeux, histoire d'éviter le regard moqueur de son homme. Ce qu'il pouvait détester cet air hautain et suffisant !

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi… remarqua l'autre avec une petite pointe d'ironie dans la voie.

- Ecoute je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais je suis ici chez moi et … répliqua Zero, agacé avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

Mais il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que les lèvres de son cher et tendre se refermèrent voluptueusement sur les siennes.

- Au début je pensais que… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisses te plaire à ce point… O Zero, si tu savais dans quel état tu me mettais… répondit-il le brun d'une voix qui se voulait calme tout en dirigeant la main de son amant vers son entrejambe gonflé de désir.

- Hé mais … commença Zero qui commençait à comprendre la situation et craindre ce qu'il allait advenir de son pauvre derrière.

Mais en même temps, comment résister à l'appel de la passion ? Il en avait tellement envie lui-même qu'il sentait son corps fatigué réagir au rythme des baisers et caresses expertes de Kaname. Et hormis une petite douleur ressentie lors de la pénétration – merci Mr. god - , l'étreinte fut sauvage, passionnée et hautement jouissive. Passif cette fois, il subissait docilement les assauts d'un amant qu'il n'aurait jamais deviné aussi passionné. La spirale infernale de l'excitation et du plaisir lui firent perdre toute notion du temps. A tel point que quelques heures après, notre éphèbe aux cheveux argentés épuisé, se laissait nettoyer scrupuleusement par un amant plus qu'attentionné.

Ce jeu de d'émotions contradictoires, comme cette douleur couplée à cette fierté de se sentir tant aimé, de même que cette sensation de plénitude mentale et de vide physique le submergeaient d'autant plus qu'elles ne l'inquiétaient. En effet, Zero se trouvait dans une situation délicate. S'il avait eu le contrôle de la relation au début, il sentait lentement les griffes de ce manipulateur de Kaname se refermer lentement sur lui, malgré tous ses efforts. Dans cette situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler les conseils de Kain. Un homme aussi riche et influent que Kaname ne saurait s'accommoder d'une relation homosexuelle sur le long terme. Quoi qu'il dise ou qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait négliger indéfiniment ses obligations sociales et familiales. Le fils de Kaien, dans ce cas, serait au mieux relégué au statut d'amant secret, ou simplement remercié gentiment. C'était un fait, et il ne serait ni le premier, ni le dernier à vivre cela. Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et un sentiment de honte l'envahit lorsqu'il se remémora la scène de luxure précédente. Il avait intérêt à ne pas trop s'attacher à cet homme et espérer, inconsciemment que ce dernier se lasse progressivement de lui. Du moins, ce fut ce que le jeune homme pensa, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

_Mais les choses n'étaient pas si simples…_

Kaname lui, après avoir nettoyé et rhabillé son amant pour la nuit, le regardait amoureusement dormir, oubliant sa propre fatigue et le stress qu'il vivait depuis ces derniers jours. Peu importe ce qu'il devrait sacrifier, mais il était prêt à tout pour garder ce magnifique ange à ses côtés.

_Tout…_

Acte 3 : Deal with the devil

Des gardes qui protégeaient l'entrée du manoir aux domestiques qui peuplaient l'immense manoir, tous ne purent retenir un long frisson dans le dos lorsqu'il virent Kaname Kuran s'avancer vers les appartements du maître de maison. Si aucun d'entre eux n'étaient en position de l'empêcher d'y entrer, tous craignaient l'issue de cette réunion extraordinaire.

Sans accorder la moindre attention à ces regards stupéfaits, le jeune maître se dirigea sans mal et se permit même d'entrer sans frapper. Les bruits qui lui parvenaient, du couloir où il s'avançait ne cachait rien de l'activité qui y régnait. Soupirs et gémissements était au rendez-vous, et on se serait cru sur un tournage de film X, ce qui n'était pas forcement étonnant pour le propriétaire de la plus grande maison de production de films de ce genre de la ville. On dira juste que l'homme en question était un passionné de la chose, et qu'il n'hésitait pas à donner de son temps personnel pour la formation intensive de ses acteurs. Sans vraiment s'en offusquer, Kaname continuait à avancer vers la pierre principale, d'un pas ferme.

Pour quelques raisons, il ne fut pas surpris de voir celui qu'il cherchait à quatre pattes sur le lit, subissant les assauts virils d'un jeune homme qui avait peut-être la moitié de son âge. Encore un malheureux ambitieux qui ne savait pas vraiment à qui il avait affaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'étalon eut un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Kaname, qui sur le pas de la porte les regardait prendre leur pied d'un air froid.

- Continue .. ordonna le maître de maison, dont le regard perçant fixait maintenant Kaname d'un air encore plus glacial.

Sans se démonter, Kaname s'avança dans la pièce et s'installa sur le canapé en cuir beige situé à l'angle. Les deux hommes, qui se ressemblaient trait pour trait, continuaient à se fixer d'un air à glacer le sang. L'amant d'un jour finit par être déstabilisé par cette atmosphère très froide et fut gentiment renvoyé par un partenaire extrêmement contrarié. En voilà un qui pouvait dire adieu à sa belle carrière !

Comme si de rien n'était, le propriétaire descendit du lit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, aucunement gêné par sa nudité. Il faut dire que c'était un très bel homme. Il avait ce charme que seuls les hommes d'âge mûr étaient capable d'avoir, reflétant toute leur expérience et assurance. De plus il avait un corps extrêmement beau qui, couplé à son élégance naturelle et ses cheveux noirs jais lui donnait des airs de dandy. Mais ce qui le rendait plus irrésistible était certainement ses yeux ; des yeux perçants, malins qui semblaient vous aspirer, vous entrainer vers le point de non retour, et faire de vous un poupée sans libre arbitre, prête à obéir à tout moment au désirs du maitre. Ces attributs, conjugués à ses talents naturels de manipulation, sa fortune personnelle et le pouvoir qu'il avait dans la ville (étant à la tête de tous les établissements de divertissement adultes recevant tous les hommes influents du coin), justifiaient largement de son succès auprès des hommes, comme des femmes. Et peut-être aussi, de son immense solitude…

Après quelques minutes, l'homme finit de sortir de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un peignoir d'un bleu azur, très élégant. Puis s'approchant vers le salon, où Kaname était resté assis patiemment, il daigna lui adresser la parole.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison… Fit-il d'un air qui aurait amené toute personne sensée à disparaître sans demander son reste.

_Mais certainement pas Kaname…_

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, urgemment… commença ce dernier sans se démonter .

- Pour … ?

- Je veux annuler l'engagement avec la famille Shirabuki.

Sur ce l'homme le fixa d'un regard moqueur, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Je peux savoir ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ?

- Je veux m'assurer que mon partenaire n'aura pas à souffrir des conséquences de cette rupture…

- Mais encore ?

- … Je veux que vous en discutiez avec le père Shirabuki. Si c'est vous, je suis sûr qu'il ne fera pas d'histoires.

- Si je comprends bien, tu t'amènes ici, tu interromps ma petite séance de relaxation, et tu oses me donner des ordres ?

- C'est un service que je vous demande… rectifia fermement Kaname.

- Et si je refuse ? menaça l'homme

- Pourquoi le feriez vous ?

- Parce que je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire. Le mariage avec Sara a été décidé par tes parents, tu t'en rappelles ?

- Depuis quand vous préoccupez vous des volontés de mes parents ? ironisa le partenaire de Zero.

- Depuis que je n'ai aucun intérêt à aller contre !

- Je n'ai aucune intention d'épouser cette fille !

- Très honnêtement, je n'en ai rien à faire mon cher petit… fit l'homme en s'éloignant.

- Attendez ! fit Kaname en se levant brusquement du fauteuil et rattrapant le maître de maison par l'avant bras

- Je t'ai déjà dit de… puis il s'arrêta, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Ridou-sama …

Cela faisait tellement de temps que ces deux là ne s'étaient pas fixés dans les yeux… L'intensité du moment leur fit perdre momentanément la parole… Puis Kaname se chargea de briser la glace.

- Je vous en prie…

- …

- Aidez-moi … père… implora le noble, s'inclinant légèrement en face de son interlocuteur.

Rido Kuran eut presque la chair de poule à ce moment. De un, Kaname, ce sale gamin qui le regardait toujours de haut venait de l'implorer. De deux, il l'avait appelé… Même si cela faisait quelques années que Kaname savait qu'il était son père biologique, raison peut-être pour laquelle ils se haïssaient tant peut-être, jamais il ne s'était adressé à lui en tant que tel.

Surpris, et essayant de cacher ses émotions, Ridou Kuran se redirigea vers le fauteuil où il s'assit lentement, pensif.

Kaname, qui venait de jouer sa carte maîtresse se dépêcha de rejoindre son oncle dans le salon. En effet, il savait que Ridou était plus son père biologique que son oncle. En effet, le vil homme, jaloux du mariage imminent de son frère avec sa bien-aimée, n'avait pas hésité à violer cette dernière avant les noces. Le noble ignorait si son père était au courant de ces faits, mais même si c'était le cas, il ne l'avait jamais montré. Pour sa part, c'était le journal intime de sa mère, retrouvé quelques années plus tôt qui l'avait mis sur la piste, avant que les tests ADN ne lui en apportent la confirmation formelle. Mais il s'en était toujours un peu douté, son caractère calculateur et froid ne pouvait lui venir de ses parents, surtout pas de son père. De plus, avec l'âge, sa ressemblance avec « son oncle » frappante devenait . Le jeune Kuran savait que son oncle savait qu'il était au courant, mais tous les deux avaient strictement évité le sujet jusqu'à ce jour, préférant se brouiller ici et là pour des histoires sordides.

- Ce jeune Kiryuu n'est pas des nôtres… reprit le père toujours aussi pensif, après un long silence

_Il était donc au courant !_

- Je sais…

- Sera-t-il prêt à accepter nos conditions ?

- Je m'en occupe…

- Au pire des cas, le Président pourra t'être extrêmement utile…

- Je vois que vous avez réfléchit à la question…

- Utilise cette information comme bon te semblera ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'occupe des Shirabuki… Pour le reste, tu te démerdes.

- Je vous remercie…

- Cependant, en échange…

- … Je m'occupe de raisonner Hanabusa Aidou, termina Kaname en souriant.

_Il était donc __aussi au courant …_

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard qui scella leur marché. Sur ces mots, Kaname prit congé et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son amant qui lui manquait déjà cruellement. Etait donc cela l'amour, cette envie de vouloir monopoliser l'autre à tout prix, peut importent les moyens ? Il espérait réellement, que Zero lui pardonnerait un jour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

_**Au même moment, un peu plus loin, dans un restaurant cinq étoiles…**_

- Alors, Kaien-sama… avez vous réfléchit à ma proposition… ?

- Takuma-kun, je ne…

- Ou peut-être préfériez vous rester i_mpuissant_ pour le restant de vos jours ?

Sur ce, le père adoptif de Zero se figea et son regard tourmenté se posa sur le liquide jaunâtre qui emplissait son verre. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir répondre à une question pareille ?

_**A suivre….**_


End file.
